


You Could Offer the World, but I’ll Take This Instead

by domtommo



Series: It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Caning, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Edgeplay, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Identifying Marks - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Paddling, Platonic BDSM, Polyamory, Secondary Genders, Sex Toys, Sub Alec Lightwood, Switch Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domtommo/pseuds/domtommo
Summary: And that's how Jace found himself today, a platonic partner to a submissive parabatai and a dominant warlock. Their relationship gave him exactly what he had needed as a switch, the ability to take control and provide for Alec all while being steadied and centered by Magnus.Tags will be updated as story progresses.
Relationships: Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood - Relationship, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718923
Comments: 46
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things first! I am new here and love this dynamic and this relationship so I wanted to give it a try. This is established Magnus/Alec and eventual Magnus/Alec/Jace, so I cannot stress this enough, if you don't like Alec and Jace together, do not read this. The dynamics of this first chapter are a little confusing but basically Jace is a platonic bdsm partner to both Magnus and Alec (who are a couple) and as such does not have penetrative sex with them but others instead. Lastly, a bdsm identifying mark appear on their wrist at age 16, however I don't touch on it here, but will in later chapters/parts. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank G my wonderful partner who has helped so much in the creation of this. I hope you all enjoy, and as I've said, I am new here so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, thank you and happy reading!
> 
> em

Alec blinked blearily at the blinding fluorescent lights. The Institute had the most annoying lights in their recovery rooms for no good reason and it always bothered him. He tried to look around and start talking but it felt like cotton was clogging his throat.

“Here drink this.” A voice said before bringing the glass of water to his lips so he could sip from it. While following directions it was then he noticed the glass of water was attached to Izzy, who had a hardened look on her face.

“What happened?” He finally was able to mumble.

“You and Jace went on a rogue mission and got seriously beat up. You won I think, ‘cause you stumbled back in here and passed out in the lobby.” She explained while helping him to sit properly without too much discomfort.

“You’ve been out for like five hours, but you are completely healed.”

“Is Jace okay?” He asked immediately.

“Yes yes, he’s fine. He woke up twenty minutes ago. Magnus is yelling at him as we speak.” She made a motion with her hand that singled to the other room.

_Fuck._

“You called Magnus?” He groaned letting his head fall back against the pillows.

Isabelle glared at him, “You went rogue Alec! Took an unsanctioned mission and came back barely alive, broken, and bloody. Damn right I’m calling your Dom.”

Alec sighs and lets his eyes fall shut. As much as he hates to admit it, he knows she’s right. He doesn’t blame her at all really, and hell at least now he didn’t have to tell Magnus he had gotten hurt again.

“I’m sorry Izzy. I promise I’m fine, I’m here and in one piece.”

“That’s not the point Alec. Both of my brothers could have died tonight and I wouldn’t have known for days.” She sounds past disappointed, she sounds, _heartbroken._

Alec bit his lip and reached out to grab her hand. “I truly am sorry Iz. It was dumb and stupid but it needed to be done. You’re right we should’ve told someone, but I will not lie to you if given the chance I would do it again. I might do it differently but I would.”

“Like hell you will.” The icy cold voice in the room made both siblings freeze. They both flick their heads to the door and see Magnus crossed armed in the doorway.

Izzy knows her place when it came between dominant and submissive and quickly places a kiss on Alec's forehead. She grabbed her blanket and started making her way out the room before stopping to whisper something in Magnus’ ear, “I would say don’t be too harsh, but I don’t want this to ever happen again.”

Magnus kisses her cheek in response and gives her a slight bow. He watches her leave before shutting the door behind him firmly. He makes his way around to Alec’s bedside and intertwines their fingers. “How are you feeling?” His tone is softer from before but still hard in nature.

“I’m okay. My ribs hurt a little but they will heal.” He hates admitting when he’s hurt because he’d never want to appear weak, but he also knows he’s already in deep shit with Magnus and really shouldn’t push his luck.

“Good. Then Alexander, do you want to tell me what the hell you were thinking then?” His voice raised again just a little, but to Alec, it reverberated through his entire being.

“There were children Magnus. Seven children who had been kidnapped by some warlock. They were being constantly moved and we didn’t have the time to go through the proper channels, we knew if they had any indication of a plot they would have disappeared without a trace. And I know the Clave, they would have based the whole operation on capturing the warlock, not the safety of the children.”

Magnus listens intently before speaking again, “and you would do it again?”

“Maybe I would tell Izzy next time but yes. I would do it again.” He whispered wholeheartedly.

The dominant sighed and slid into a hospital chair, “you and your other half are going to kill me. Jonathan said the same things but added that next time he would bring another blade.”

Alec smiled softly at the mention of his other lover, “does that mean our punishment won’t be too hard?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look, “you really want to go there?”

“If it’ll save my ass.” He snorts and pauses, “how’s Jace?”

Magnus is drawing light circles on top of Alec’s hand, needing the physical touch as a reminder that the boy is alive and still with him. 

“Same as you, needs another day of recovery and trying to talk his way out of punishment.”

Alec let out a huff and shook his head fondly, “typical Jace.” He mumbled just under his breath. “Can I see him please?”

Magnus stands and presses a soft kiss to his temple, “You parabatai, so attached. I’ll go fetch a nurse to examine both of you for discharge.”

As promised, Jace is wheeled in on a chair and positioned right next to Alec’s bedside, immediately bringing a smile to the other’s face. The two are quick to interlock their fingers as well, needing each other's small comfort. The nurse is quick to check his vitals and check his body before nodding her head at Magnus.

“Well look who’s finally awake. I was up thirty minutes ago which means I totally got the point this time.” Jace smirks and draws a line in the air with his finger.

“Must you two always make everything into a competition?” Magnus rolled his eyes and watched them interact. 

“Duh, what part of parabatai didn’t you get?” Jace quickly defends before he flicks his eyes to the ground. His voice quickly goes soft and he can’t face either one of his lovers. “Uh, Is it okay if I stay with you two tonight? I don’t want to be alone, but if it’s too mu-”

“Stop right there, you know you are always welcome. You never have to ask, hell we invited you to live with us again last month, maybe it’s time you took us up on that offer.” There’s a silence in the air that makes Magnus kneel to where Jace won’t look him in the eyes, “You two are my boys, I’d be an idiot to not want both of you under my roof. You’re welcome to gradually move in but also if you’d like we can move it all together at once.” He lifts Jace’s chin so that they’re eye to eye.

Jace breathes a little heavily at the motion and can’t speak as he’s drowning in the kind brown eyes. Their relationship had always been a different one, it began as Magnus and Alec taking the world by storm until Jace had shown up on Magnus’ doorstep needing a place to stay. Magnus of course accepted him and made all the necessary arrangements to make him feel welcomed. The first few days were a little awkward as expected, but eventually the two fell into a mutually respectful relationship and learned they worked well with one another. Their light banter kept things fun and they had a hobby for watching mundane horror and action movies together and criticizing the inaccuracies. It was when Jace had accidentally walked in on him and Alec in the middle of the scene when he realized a few things. One, Magnus needed to walk around shirtless more. Two, his parabatai looked very pretty with red skin. And three, _he wanted them._

It took a lot of courage but after that night he pulled Alec aside to speak to him privately, coming clean about the horrors he faced with Valentine and how that affected his secondary gender. He didn’t know what he wanted per se, but he had hoped that being honest would help, and that was how he found himself today, a platonic partner to a submissive parabatai and a dominant warlock. Their relationship gave him exactly what he had needed as a switch, the ability to take control, and provide for Alec all while being steadied and centered by Magnus. 

Their relationship had specific boundaries they had first discussed, but he knew that moving in permanently with them would change their dynamics - for better or worse.

It takes a second before he can find his breath or even words. He starts nodding before he can tell his body to stop but quickly regains his composure. “A-all at once. My room at The Institute was never home for me.”

The admission makes Magnus smile and he presses a soft kiss on his lips.

Alec watches them with stars in his eyes, he’ll never understand how he managed to get so lucky to have such an amazing man in his life who was more than happy to indulge with the other half of his soul.

“Now that that’s settled. Let’s go home.” The warlock whispers and with a snap of his fingers they head back to the loft.

*

“Dude we're so fucked.” Jace laughed airily and leaned against Alec, all semblance of any insecurity or vulnerability had evaporated when they arrived.

Once they had arrived home Magnus gave them strict instructions to not move from the couch and quickly went about ensuring a speedy recovery for both of them. 

“Don’t I know it. You probably got it worse though didn’t you? What did he say?” Alec asked before throwing a blanket over himself.

“Oh that I was being irresponsible and that I should’ve thought things through. You know, the usual.” Jace liked to pretend that Magnus’ lectures didn’t break through to him, but Alec knew some of the words he took to heart and how disappointed he was in himself for upsetting his unofficial dominant.

Alec flicks his eyes to give him a second before speaking, “how bad do you think it’s going to be?” 

“Don’t worry about that now let’s just focus on getting you two better.” Magnus interrupted as he brought out a tray as well as various items in each hand. He was quick to tend to each boy and their needs, pampering them to a level of a helicopter. Neither would admit that their subby sides liked the attention their Dom was giving them, but even that could come to a point.

It is a few hours later of couch rest when Magnus jumps up to help Jace use the restroom, acting as if the boy couldn't even _relieve himself_ without assistance.

“Mags, it's fine, I can get up and take a piss by myself.” Jace bit out harshly as he struggled to stand.

“You should have thought about that before you irresponsibly-”

“Yes yes before I irresponsibly endangered your precious submissive” Jace snapped, getting defensive quickly.

Magnus raised an eyebrow before tilting his chin up, “I believe this behavior is evident that my earlier lecture was taken to heart. My office please.”

Jace growled and looked like he wanted to say something but started heading off in the direction of the office. Even though he and Magnus had a moment back in the recovery room, it was evident that their dynamics would not be changing any time soon.

Alec watches him limp off before laying his head on the couch cushion behind him. _Jace’s subby side was always bratty._

“And can I get anything for you?” Magnus offers a soft smile.

“Kiss?” The boy pouts and puckered his lips as Magnus settled down on top of him being wary of his healing injuries. 

“Alexander you know you never have to ask for a kiss my love.”

Alec hummed happily before tucking his nose in Magnus’ neck, “go easy on him Mags. You know how he feels about kidnapped children.”

Magnus sighs and reaches down to play with his hair, “I do. But that doesn’t excuse rash and irresponsible behavior from either of you. I might be your dominant and while I have no doubts or question your abilities as a Shadowhunter when you are in the field, it is Jace’s responsibility, just as much as it is yours, to protect each other. You might be the big bad scary head of The Institute, but when you’re with us, it is our job to look out for you. I need to know that Jace can do that at home or in the field.”

Alec is quiet for a moment, when it came to fighting demons and protecting his people, he knew Jace and himself were the best. But he had also understood where Magnus was coming from. If Magnus had a Jace-like figure in his life, he would want to ensure that he would always protect and defend him.

“I understand where you’re coming from, and I know what we did was reckless, but we had to do it. It is who we are and what we give our lives too.”

Magnus nodded and kissed his head, “from now on you tell someone. I am not expecting perfect protocol, but you will tell someone. And then you will come home and deal with the consequences. No unnecessary risks.”

“No unnecessary risks, got it,” Alec whispered like a promise.

“Now if you will excuse me, I believe I have a bratty puppy to discipline.”

*  
When Magnus walks into his office he can practically feel the anger radiating off of Jace.

“Do you need a moment to calm down or are you ready to talk?” 

“I’m not sorry.” His answer is as abrupt and unyielding as Magnus expected.

With that, he closes the door behind him with a twitch of his lips and makes his way behind his desk. “Explain.”

“I’m not sorry we snuck out, I’m not sorry we saved those kids from being tortured and experimented on-”

Magnus held up a hand to stop him, “I don’t expect you to be sorry for that. Frankly, I’m glad you’re not sorry. I for one have always praised soldiers who could think freely outside their orders. What I am not a fan of is my charges putting themselves in unnecessary danger. I respect what you and Alexander did, but I am disappointed at how it was executed.”

With those words, Jace’s anger dissipated and he sinks down into one of the chairs like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He’s quiet for a minute which Magnus takes advantage of to continue.

“Did you ever think that if anyone at least you could have called me? I am a phone call away, you each have charmed bracelets to alert me if there is an emergency and yet, nothing.”

Jace looks up with sadness in his eyes, “then for that miscalculation, I apologize.”

Magnus sighs and releases the tension in his shoulders, “Jace I am not trying to berate or belittle you, I’m simply saying there were other options. And I want you to know it’s not just Alexander I was scared for, you mean so much to me as well, I-.” He feels his voice crack and takes a second to clear his throat, “I can’t risk losing you either.” He whispers and looks at Jace with so much sincerity and passion Jace could’ve sworn for a second it was out of love.

Magnus takes the pause of the moment and goes to hold Jaces arms, rubbing them soothingly, feeling Jace release the little tension left.

“And as much as I respect Alec’s abilities, when you guys are at work, I expect you as his parabatai and his dominant to watch out and provide for him and him to you. Am I incorrect in believing that you two are capable of such abilities?”

“No Magnus.” The response is quick leaving no room for doubt or argument.

“I am not saying I don’t trust you to take care of our boy, I am saying don't give me a reason.”

Jace nods solemnly and drops his chin to his chest.

“Expect additional punishment for the attitude. Now let’s go join Alexander for that quiet night in hm?”

When they return to the living room Alec is bundled up watching something on TV. Jace says nothing as he slid back into his place and curled up with him. Magnus gave them both a soft smile before going to get the soup he had prepared ignoring their complaints.

“You could have had anything you wanted had you not unneces-”

“Okay okay, we get it.” Alec laughs and shuts him up with a kiss. Magnus playfully rolls his eyes and joins them.

It’s not too long after that they all help clean up after dinner despite Magnus’ objections and settle back into the couch.

Magnus had his back against the arm of the chair, atop his chest lay Alec who was in a similar position, Jace laying between Alec's legs and resting his cheek upon Alec’s chest. Magnus was running his fingers softly through Jace’s blonde locks, letting his nails catch slightly on his scalp. Jace, in turn, had his arm wrapped around Alec’s waist, rubbing soft circles on the exposed skin of his hip. 

It’s Alec’s soft snoring that brings the other two out of their mindless states. 

Magnus chuckles softly and looks down at his boy, brushing the hair gently out of his eyes. “He’s adorable like this.” 

Jace smiles up and watches them, getting up so Magnus can maneuver his way out of the pile with as little jostling as possible. 

Magnus turns off the TV before facing Alex and slipping an arm under his knees and on his upper back, carrying him off bridal style to the bedroom. He’s gentle in his movements, setting him down in the middle of their soft bed and pulling a side of the blanket over him. He presses a soft kiss to his forehead before retreating to the living room to retrieve Jace. “Come along pet, your turn.” 

The warlock leans down to kiss him as well, letting Jace wrap his arms around his neck and swinging his legs on either side of Magnus, locking his ankles on behind him and hanging on. He knew the warlock was strong, his biceps always an ever-present reminder, but he was always surprised how easily he was able to handle the two hunters.

Jace tucks his nose into Magnus’ neck and sighs softly, “I know I was being a brat earlier, but you still mean what you said right? About me moving in?”

Magnus kisses his hair before humming softly, “of course angel, this is your home is it not?”

He carries them into their shared bedroom, and while Jace did have an actual room here he rarely slept in it. It meant everything to all parties to have each of their partners in one room, _purely for safety reasons_ they all claimed. 

He lays Jace gently on one of Alec’s sides, pulling the blanket up and over him and once more pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. With a snap, his make-up is wiped clean off and he’s got a pair of silk pants on, sans shirt, before climbing onto the other side of the sleeping submissive. He gets comfortable before sliding a hand over Alec’s torso, already expecting Jace’s hand to be waiting there for him. They intertwine their fingers on their lovers’ stomach and almost like routine, they squeeze in a soft agreement that no harm shall come to their lover as long as they have a say, asleep or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an update! This chapter pretty much inspired this whole series, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I wouldn't have been able to do this without G or Charlie who have both been such an immense help in creating this series, thank you my loves.
> 
> Notice the updated tags!  
> Tags for this chapter: Oral Sex, Spanking, Paddling, Caning, Throat fucking, Thigh Riding.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> em

When Alec presented as a submissive he truly thought his life was over.

The black markings forming a three-pronged ‘Y’ on his wrist coupled with his repressed sexuality terrified him, and reminded him that he would never be able to have what he wanted. There had been only a handful of cases where a submissive assumed the role of the head of any Institute and in those cases they never kept the position for long or were co-headed by a dominant. His sexuality and being in love with Jace was a whole other ordeal he had to break his own heart for, solidifying his own hard truth, _he would never have what he truly wanted._

But then things changed when Alec met Magnus. 

He got the position as the head.

He had been courted by a dominant.

He had fallen _in love_ with his chosen male dominant.

That was until months after they had gotten together Jace had approached him with a truth - that he needed more stability in his life, a way to release the tension of being a switch with people that he trusted, like him and Magnus.

Alec of course wanted to help his parabatai in any way possible, but offered that he should speak to Magnus instead - it was what he always did in confusing times.

Right away the triad sat down to discuss the rules and boundaries of this newfound relationship, Jace would join as a platonic partner, being a dominant to Alec and submitting to Magnus. He was embarrassed to admit that while he did enjoy ‘sleeping around’ he didn’t trust anyone to see that side of him, but that didn’t mean that side just went away.

The topic of sex of course was the first to be broached, all had agreed that no penetrative sex between the three of them would take place, however, the occasional blow job or handjob that came with the territory of submission was, for the most part, a go-ahead. At the time Magnus had believed this would help space things out but had always insisted that had Jace wanted more than that, they would sit down and revisit the issue. Jace had been more than happy to oblige, as he never saw himself as the type to be tied down, and while he was entering this partnership with them he had wanted to retain some semblance of freedom. It wasn’t necessarily that they were exclusive, so should Jace choose to partake in other activities with other people he would have to tell Magnus _beforehand._

The first time happened almost a month after the three of them established their relationship, he had been at _Pandemonium_ alone since Magnus had warlock duties while Alec was burning the midnight oil. It was with a werewolf who was passing through the town and had just the right amount of confidence that pulled him in. She offered up her hotel which was right down the block and Jace nodded without thinking too much. They had made their way into the room and with what little clear mind he had he excused himself to the bathroom calling Magnus who answered with a soft, _hello puppy,_ but quickly turned stern once Jace had asked for the permission.

_“Use a condom, no hickies, and no scent-marking, and text me when you get home.”_

Despite the fact, they had agreed on it before and Jace had willingly followed the wolf back, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when he was given the go-ahead. A small nagging voice in the back of his head had also suggested maybe Magnus wasn’t the happiest with him.

He ignored the feeling and chalked it up to being buzzed and quickly proceeded to fall in bed with the lycan. The wolf had come on his cock quickly and was ready for a few more rounds, but to his own surprise, he didn’t get off at all, and before he could explain he hurried out of the hotel room, ignoring the calls from her. The walk home was all he needed to quickly realize he didn’t want anyone else but his partners but knew he enjoyed the freedom of leaving a backdoor open. His bed at The Institute was obnoxiously cold that night.

So for a while he had a very delicate balance of how he was handling things, he would hook up once or twice a month to get the edge off, but he would always go home to both Magnus and Alec. He thanked the Angel everyday how lucky he was to have two men freely giving him what he needed purely because they cared about him and truly wanted to help him become a better person for himself. He realized that what he had with each of them was a form of training, learning to become a better submissive and dominant that he had repressed for so long, and soon enough the hookups and one night stands started to taper off.

All the work between him and Magnus revolved around Jace accepting that he could have good things in life, in fact, he deserved them. Magnus was insistent on helping Jace cope with the horrors he had faced with Valentine and breaking down the concept that had been driven in him - that submission was a form of weakness and should never be indulged. And with Alec’s help he had finally been comfortable enough to take control, finally trusting in his ability to be a good dominant versus showing power via harsh abuse Valentine had forced him to do to others.

It was when he realized not only was he becoming a better person to himself and others, he had slowly started falling in love with the people that helped him get there. He thought back to their original conversation, that when Jace was ready for something more permanent, they would sit down and talk about it. In fact, he had planned to, the night he and Alec got the tip-off but then they just _had_ to get themselves injured, forcing Jace to postpone the talk for at least another night, just until their punishment was taken care of.

*

Alec loved mornings.

He always had the pleasure of his lovers’ hands being interlocked somewhere on his body. Today they had slid to the top of his hip as he apparently had shifted on his side in his sleep. He now lay tucked into Jace with Magnus spooning him from the back, his soft hair tickling his upper back. He could feel Jace’s warm breath on his cheek and he closed his eyes to bask in the moment for just a second. 

He looks over to Jace and sighs softly, these past few months of having the boy dominate him was exhilarating, to say the least. While he loved Magnus and loved how Magnus could take him apart and put him back together in the most delicious way, Jace’s domination was different. Jace was soft and tender touches, loving to make Alec desperate and keeping him on the edge. He drove Alec to near insanity with sensations before using his mouth, either marking him on one side of his neck or using just the right amount of teeth on his nipples. Jace liked to build him up before bringing him back down with some type of whip over and over again until his body was red and oversensitive, then shoving him off the cliff with no warning. He thinks Jace and him have sex how they began their friendship; sweet torture of sorts. 

When he agreed to this platonic relationship he had thought maybe this would be the scratch he needed to push away the feelings for him, but unsurprisingly, he had fallen more in love with the boy than before. He had felt bad of course, Jace came to him and Magnus in an attempt to have stability with people he trusted, then Alec had to go and mess it up by falling in love with him. He knew he would have to bring it up with Magnus soon, he had learned quickly that Magnus valued communication heavily, and would be disappointed to know Alec had been tearing himself up with these thoughts.

And almost like he read his mind, he feels Magnus shift from behind him and soft kisses pressing against his shoulder blades. “Good morning handsome, sleep well?” 

Alec smiles into his elbow. “Perfectly. I always do when I fall asleep with both of you.” And it was true when Magnus had overnight duties, or Jace was out on night patrol, he never slept well.

He slowly turns around to face Magnus, hoping not to move as much as to not wake up Jace. 

Right away Magnus can see the worry in his eyes.

“Alexander? What’s wrong?” He touches his jaw softly, swiping his thumb across the bone, and watches his submissive turn into the touch.

“Can we talk about it in the kitchen? Or somewhere just not here?” His quiet voice gave it away that his worries revolved around the third set of ears in the room.

Magnus presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Of course, sweetheart. We can begin making breakfast together then?” He’s careful to get out of bed before grabbing a robe and tying it around his waist before helping the lanky hunter as well.

Magnus can’t stop his eyes as they rove over his boyfriend’s body not being able to resist a touch. He pulls Alec closer to him and presses their lips together as he drags his hand under his shirt and up his abs, relishing in the feeling. He lets his fingers dip around the waistband of his briefs before realizing they had an agenda and didn’t actually have time to get distracted. “Come along then, my love.”

When Magnus said ‘ _we can make breakfast_ ’ it really meant, Alec sitting on top of the kitchen counter and watching Magnus flow through the kitchen offering little quips here and there but overall keeping quiet. Today, however, he quickly jumped into what was eating him, and after calming down his boyfriend and assuring him he was not angry for the other man to still be in love with his parabatai, Magnus began to explain his side.

Apparently, in the twelve-something months they had been together, somewhere along the line, Magnus had developed feelings for the blonde Shadowhunter as well. He admitted he had assumed it was a small crush, going hand in hand with the fact that the parabatai’s souls were intertwined and he had always been a one soul at a time kind of guy. However, he realized his attraction had started to develop and grow without his permission, feeling the overwhelming need to care and provide for the puppy who quite literally showed up at his doorstep. But in an attempt to ensure that he would not get in the middle of a parabatai bond he had kept his mouth shut keeping his secret crush under wraps.

Alec’s admission changed that plan, despite the fact the younger had insisted that he was still utterly in love with Magnus, and didn’t think he could live without him. Magnus assured him it was okay, he wasn’t angry with being used as a ‘distraction’ of sorts and promised that no matter what happened, he would always have him.

Hearing the admission, Alec had held Magnus tightly, kissing his neck and cheek over and over in disbelief at how lucky he was that the love of his life fell in love with his soulmate.

Magnus laughed airily and batted his wandering hands away, “Oh, come now Alexander, there will be time for that after your punishment.”

“Damn, I was hoping you would have forgotten about that.” Alec had a soft pink blush on the tops of his cheeks.

“When does our warlock ever forget punishment?” Jace grumbled walking into the kitchen still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Guess I’m just not used to receiving it as much as you.” Alec was quick to fire back before pulling his grouchy parabatai in for a kiss. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for you to wake up alone,” he mumbled against his lips.

Jace huffed out, “If Mags made bacon then it’s worth it.”  
  


“Stop pouting. Of course I made bacon, come on puppy, sit.” He said playfully and placed a plate of eggs and far too many pieces of bacon in front of a chair and did the same with the others. 

Alec brought their cups of coffee over as well before taking his seat and digging in.

“So, what is our punishment?” Jace asked right away, breaking the silence.

Magnus hummed into his coffee, “Ten with a paddle and five with a cane sounds fair.” He looked at both of his boys who were wide-eyed. They both had a mutual hatred of the cane, its sting always sharp and lingering unlike other implements whose blows had to build up before they felt the effects. Their first experience with it made each hunter sore for the following days, and Magnus promised he would only use it for serious events.

“We fucked up _that much_?” Jace gaped looking between him and Alec.

“You, Jonathan will actually receive additional punishment, for the attitude outburst yesterday. But you and I will take care of that behind closed doors. Plus, I was asked to ensure that this never happens again.” He looks at both his boys pointedly, “This is to make sure it does not.”

Alec’s lips twitched at the mention, he knew _exactly_ who had put in that request and he can’t say he blamed her.

“Finish breakfast and both of you meet me in my office, Jace you’re up first.” Magnus hummed and took his plate to the sink before heading off to the bathroom for his morning routine.

“Man, I _hate_ the cane.” Jace groaned finishing off the last of his bacon, “Think we’ll be healed to go back into the field tomorrow?”

“We should be fine, I’ll put in a good word with the head of The Institute,” Alec smirked and took their plates away to the sink. They decided to save the dishes for later and instead went into Magnus’ office. They didn’t have much to strip off, Jace having slept only in his briefs and Alec in a shirt and briefs. Nonetheless, he folded his shirt and placed it to the side before him and Jace both took their places kneeling with hands clasped behind their back on the soft rug in front of the desk.

*

It's only been fifteen minutes since they have been kneeling but to Alec and Jace it feels like hours. They wouldn’t dare speak to each other, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a conversation, but also because they each needed their own time to drop into their respective headspaces. While kneeling, each of them could feel their soul marks warming up, the act of submission bringing their inner submissive a feeling of peace and calm. It was always such an intense rush of emotions and hormones that it could easily become addicting, and as such needed to be guided only by a proper dominant.

The thoughts that each hunter had racing through their heads were interrupted by the sound of Magnus _finally_ joining them and closing the heavy wooden oak door with a bang.

“Very good job my loves, excellent form as well, you two never cease to amaze me.” His voice is soft and loving, reassuring both of the submissives that he is not angry over their delinquency.

“As I said at the table, you will each be receiving ten with the paddle and five with the cane, the paddle will be over my knee and the cane will be over my desk. Color?”

“Green Sir,” both replied quickly, their gazes not lingering from the rug beneath them.

“Excellent. Jonathan, you’ll start us off, across my legs, my angel.” Magnus takes his seat behind his desk as if it were his throne, and once Jace is laid neatly across his lap with his hands on the ground on one side and his tip-toes barely touching the ground on the other, Magnus magics a paddle. Both boys were quite familiar with this paddle, as it was used when a hand spanking wasn’t enough and Magnus really wanted to drive the lesson in. 

“You will count each one aloud and when we’re done you will thank me. Is this clear and are you ready to begin?”

“Yes Sir.” 

“Good, we begin.”

And with that Magnus swings the paddle down to Jace’s ass cheeks, not holding back and proving that his biceps were used for more than just showing off.

“ _One!”_ Jace called out, the first one always hurt the most and always caused him to squirm.

Magnus saw this coming of course and held him steady with his free hand holding down his lower back before swinging and striking the boy again, letting the blows fall on his cheeks and the sensitive spot just above his thighs.

“ _Two!”_

By six Jace was squirming again attempting to get out of the man’s hold and was grasped tightly by the hair as a consequence, “Jonathan, if you do not sit still we will start over and add five more and I highly doubt that is something you desire.”

Nine and ten finally came and Jace lay limp across the warlocks lap, breathing heavily. While he was a hunter (and has been, you know, _tortured)_ and definitely suffered more pain than this simple spanking, each hit was also a reminder of how he disappointed Magnus, a pang of guilt that hurt heavier than the sting of the paddle.

“ _Ten.”_ With the last swat Jace hung his head, “Thank you for the punishment, Sir,” he managed to scratch out as a gentle hand replaced the paddle, petting Jace’s ass comfortingly, “You’re welcome, you did a wonderful job, my angel. Go on and kneel back down with Alec.”

Jace obeyed quickly, blinking away the few tears that rose to the surface, feeling his cherry red ass burn as he moved back to the rug and resumed his position.

“Alexander, dear, your turn.”

Alec was quick to heed his order as well, resuming the same position over Magnus’ lap as Jace had and received the same instructions. He’s not normally in this position, he rarely gets punished for recklessness, and when he does get punished he normally gets his orgasms taken away.

Once he gives Magnus his color they begin, Magnus raining down the hard swats as he counted. When they got to swat six he had started tearing up as well with the realization how much he had deserved his punishment. 

“Six!” He didn’t say with much thought.

Magnus pauses for a second, “Alexander, the correct number was seven, expect an additional five.”

Alec whined through his tears and started squirming, not being able to hold still and gripping tightly at Magnus’ pant leg.

The Dom had always known that both his boys had issues with not moving, and while it was annoying at the moment, he did have to admit he found it quite adorable.

“Stay _still,_ ” Magnus emphasized his point with a swat with a little more force.

“E-eight!” 

Alec was tearing up again, letting the guilt of what he did flow out of him, needing to be forgiven for his actions.

Hearing how gone his boy was getting, Magnus was quick to finish the spanking and ran a hand over his hot cheeks to soothe him, the last couple swats are what probably tipped him over if he had to guess. “There we go, darling, you took your spanks very well.” Magnus murmured to him as he pulled Alec, who was struggling to thank him still, up to his chest. Jace never really needed this part unless he was really deep, something he expected would happen after their caning. 

“You’re welcome, my dear, the punishment is almost done. Go kneel back down so we can finish and I can cuddle you for the rest of the day.” He ordered softly, giving him a gentle push of encouragement, smiling to himself when we saw the lanky boy stumble a little on his way back.

“Jace, your turn again, hands on the edge of my desk, please.” 

Jace winced as he rose, but made no complaint as he did as told, jutting out his ass too as he knew Magnus preferred. 

“No need to count these, I don’t wish to prolong this any longer than we have to.” He presses a soft kiss to his shoulder blade before stepping back and slicing the cane through the air as it landed across the seat of his ass. 

“ _Fuck!”_ Jace couldn’t stop the cuss, gasping as he felt the wind get knocked out of him and he thrust forward subconsciously to get away from the hit.

Magnus allowed the movement, knowing firsthand how sharp a cane’s bite could be. He grabs Jace’s hips and moves him back to position, noticing how a horizontal welt showing brightly on the already tender skin. He kisses Jace’s other shoulder blade before bringing down the cane, again and again, leaving two hard swats on his sit spot.

“M-mags, _shit,_ ” Jace whimpered and his arms were visibly shaking as the grip on the desk turned his knuckles white. 

“Incorrect title and watch the language, angel, you’ll receive an additional one for that,” was all the warning he got before another two strikes in the same spots, amplifying the pain. 

“Sorry _S-sir.”_ The blonde boy strained as he bounced from leg to leg, he always did have an issue staying still during punishments.

“Last one angel, stay _still,”_ Magnus growled and brought down the cane with force, welting him right in the middle of his cheeks.

Jace was panting, half his body across the desk, “T-thank you for the p-punishment, Sir.” He breathed out barely being able to hold himself up. 

“You’re very welcome, my love, you did an excellent job, took your punishment like a good boy.” He pressed soft kisses along his shoulder and down his spine. “Go on and kneel back where you were, after Alexander is done you’ll receive your last punishment, and do not worry it is not another spanking.”

Jace let out a sigh of relief at that, knowing his ass could not take anymore right now and he limped over to his original spot, doing his best to hold the position.

“Alexander, hands on the desk, please. Like Jace, you will not have to count these out.”

Alec does as told, already nervous for the impending punishment and not wanting to bring on any additional this time.

The Dom notices his appearance and strokes a hand down his naked back, “Almost done, my love, you and Jace have done so well. Just hold on for me a little longer.” He presses a soft kiss to his temple and gives his shoulder a squeeze.

It’s all the warning he gets before Magnus swings the cane down for his first hit.

He suddenly remembers why he and Jace hate the cane so much.

His teeth are clenched together and his nails are scraping the wooden desk. The next one comes quickly and he can _feel_ his skin welting, he was _never_ going rogue again.

The third and fourth have his knees going weak, falling to his elbows and panting heavily, a few tears that have reappeared falling out.

“Alexander, come on back in position, you have one left, do not make me add additional punishment.”

With that threat hanging over his head Alec was quick to get back into position, sticking his hips out despite the fact his legs were still trembling.

“Sorry, Si-”

He didn’t get to finish as Magnus swung the last hit on his sit spot.

“Fuck!” He cried out, leaning over the desk and resting his forehead on it.

He takes a few shuddering deep breaths before he feels himself being pulled into Magnus’ lap. Once there, he starts shivering, turning his face into Magnus’ chest and fisting handfuls of the Dominant’s clothing as he squeezed his eyes shut relishing in the wave of emotions after his punishment was always stronger for him than it was for Jace. He tucks his nose in Magnus’ neck, letting the scent of sandalwood calm him down and focusing on the warm feeling coming from his marks.

He feels Magnus’ warm breath on the cusp of his ear, “You’re such a good boy for me, my love. Took your punishment and your extra spanks so well. It’s all over now, you’re forgiven, sweetheart.” He feels the last bit of tension leave his shoulders at that, the relief of being forgiven for his actions was something he always craved after a punishment. He takes a deep breath before mumbling a ‘Thank you for the punishment, Sir’ against Magnus’ neck who is still rubbing circles on his back.

“You did a wonderful job, my love, I’m very proud of you. I love you so much.” Magnus continued to mumble his own string of sweet nothings as he calmed the boy down. With a snap of his fingers he had two glasses of water appear, one in his hand and one next to Jace. “Drink,” he ordered both boys, and each quickly obeyed.

While they drink he sighs and continues to rub Alec’s back, “I want you boys to think back to this anytime you ever think about pulling another stunt like this again. Running headfirst into danger is not an option. I already worry every day you go to work, please don’t add to that unnecessarily. You two are such big parts of my life. I don’t know what I would do without either of you,” he whispers, flicking his eyes between Alec’s hazel ones and Jace's mixed ones.

Once the glasses were empty and Alec had calmed down, Magnus helped him steady on his own. “Alexander, let me see your beautiful eyes darling, you know I can never get enough.” He takes the boys chin gently in his hands before pulling him up to his face.

Alec turns obediently and flicks his eyes up to meet Magnus’ soft brown ones.

The Dom takes a second to stare into Alec’s eyes, flickering about, as if he were looking for something. He can see a slight haze over his irises but other than that he can tell Alec was mostly clear. “You think you can take a shower alone, baby?”

Magnus knew that the possibility of Alec dropping into his headspace was low, a slight dip was almost always guaranteed due to his submissive nature, but since he was given a spanking this time he didn’t want to jinx it by pushing him too hard.

Alec contemplated for a second, feeling a little loose and pliant but not anywhere near dropping, he told Magnus so and attempted to get up despite his legs feeling like jelly but desperate for a shower as he still felt gross from last night.

“Good, go on then my love, I need to deal with Jace privately, and then we can binge-watch movies all day.” Alec nods and is grateful to finally steal a kiss from the warlock before making his exit, wincing at his bruised and welted ass.

With the click of the door closing shut, Magnus makes his way to Jace running his hand through the blonde’s locks in a soothing motion. When Jace had solo punishments he tended to do it without Alec present, not because Alec wouldn’t respect Jace as a Dom, but because he knew Jace wasn’t ready to let Alec see him as a sub when it was only the two of them.

He feels Jace push into the caress, and he can’t help a smile because he knows he jokes about it but _damn,_ _Jace really is a puppy._

“Jace, dear, for your outburst earlier, I think you need to be reminded who is in charge and how to be respectful, don't you agree?”

He didn’t give him time to answer, just pulled the hair he was stroking to force his head so that they were eye to eye.

“As punishment I’m going to fuck your throat, angel, but you have a choice, you can have my cock or you can have a toy.” And, really, only Magnus would look that tempting and that pretty saying the word _cock_.

Jace bit his lip thinking over the options, he had only ever had this punishment once at the very beginning of their relationship when he was still getting used to the idea of having a Dominant, and that time he had chosen the toy. But things have changed, their relationship has changed and by now he’s very familiar with Magnus’ dick in his mouth.

“You, please, Sir.” His voice is quiet and hesitant, his normal cocky behavior out the window and down the street.

Magnus smiles down at him proudly, “Good choice, pup. Come, follow.” He released his grip on his chin and made his way over the chair behind his desk, watching Jace limp over before settling back down in the space between his legs.

“Keep your hands on my thighs, if you need to pull up tap once and if you need to red out tap three times, maximum time will be fifteen minutes, understood?”

With a quick ‘Yes, Sir’, Magnus adjusts them a little more before nodding to the boy, “Go ahead and take me out, angel.” 

Jace is quick to abide orders, pulling Magnus out from his pants and letting his cock fall to the side while he placed each hand on one of his thighs.

Magnus runs his fingers through Jace’s hair again, stroking and petting him as he follows the order, and once he’s out, he can't help but hiss at the cold air. “Remember your signals and open up, angel.” And that’s all the warning Jace gets before Magnus is sinking his cock in the soft wet heat that is Jace’s mouth.

He starts off slow, almost teasingly, dragging his tip over Jace’s tongue, letting the precum dribble out to ensure the boy will be tasting him for hours after. He watches Jace controlling his breathing and when he gauges that he can move, he pushes further down his throat.

The boy’s gag reflex came into play but he was quick to will it away, giving Magnus the allowance to push in before dragging all the way back out again. Jace was given a quick moment to breathe before Magnus was pushing back in again, breaching his throat.

The movements continue on for a little before Magnus starts picking up the pace, his hips moving automatically as he fucks in and out of Jace’s mouth. Jace was making fists on his thighs and drool was running down from around his mouth, Magnus always did love a sloppy blowjob. 

Magnus pulled out again to let Jace breathe before fucking his hips back in, pulling on his blonde locks for leverage and smirking at the moan Jace lets out. With where Magnus can feel the head of his cock reaching, he knows Jace’s voice will be hoarse later and he’ll be feeling him for at least a few days.

Knowing he’ll only need another minute of the punishment, Magnus firmly grasps the back of Jace’s head with one hand, pulls out so he can take a breath, before shoving him back down on his cock and fucking him at a fast pace. He doesn’t let up for a while, knowing Jace can take it, and it’s Jace giving him a singular tap on his thigh that makes him pull out. “There we go, angel, all done. You did such a good job, thank you.” Magnus is a little breathless too, having to sit back down and pant while tucking himself back in.

He watches Jace breathe hard, his pretty pink lips are shiny with the saliva, his red cheeks and blown out pupils were the epitome of sex on legs. Magnus was quick to summon a glass of water and he watched the boy finish it in one gulp.

“Let me hear you, angel, where are your manners?”

“Thank-” Jace started to speak but his eyes were wide with how absolutely _wrecked_ he sounded. 

“Thank you, Sir.” His voice was so low and hoarse it sounded like he had swallowed nails and cotton was clogging up the sides. Magnus couldn’t help but smirk, the satisfaction of knowing that his boy would be hoarse for days to remind him of his punishment had made him all the more hard. 

“You’re welcome, you did an excellent job. Come along now, let's go join Alexander.” He helps the blonde boy to his knees and presses a soft kiss to his forehead before they make their way out.

Alec is once again curled up in the blankets, hair still damp while watching something on the television when he sees his two lovers come out. Magnus is quick to curl up with him, dragging him in his lap, ignoring the hiss Alec makes and starting to kiss up and down his neck. Alec can’t help the little giggles that fall from his lips, he always was softer after a good spanking. He slides down a little so he can tuck himself under Magnus’ chin, sighing happily.

The scene makes Jace’s heart hurt, he suddenly felt so out of place. He thinks Magnus can tell he’s gone stiff, so before he can get called out he manages to rasp out, “Shower. I’m gonna, um, shower.” And turns away quickly to make his getaway.

Magnus watched him leave with a curious look while Alec just frowns, “Why was he talking like that?”

The warlock just let out a soft chuckle and kissed his temple. They sit in comfortable silence, Magnus summoning some fruits so that Alec can eat to replenish his energy while his hands wander throughout his boyfriends’ body. 

And honestly Alec hadn’t meant to get hard, but who could blame him when his dominant was _Magnus freaking Bane._

He flicks his eyes up to watch Magnus, seeing him concentrated on the show going on and using that opportunity to slightly grind his hips against Magnus’ thigh from where they were both hidden under the blanket.

He feels his eyes fall shut at the soft pressure it rewarded him with and had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. When he doesn’t get any reaction out of Magnus he attempts to do it again, grinding at an angle this time to account for the awkward position. He thinks he’s sneaky with the third roll of his hips before he feels Magus chuckle from underneath him.

“Alexander, I know you took your punishment well, but you know the rules.” The words themself have Alec whining but stopping all his movements.

“N-no sex after punishment, but Magnus! It’s been days and you said I did good...” He repeated, trailing off attempting to pull empathy from him but knowing damn well it was already a lost cause. 

He feels Magnus pull him from where he had fallen tucked into his side so that he was properly stradling the warlock. It’s a matter of seconds before he feels the soft lips attach to his neck and start marking up his column.

The warlock just shook his head and continued to kiss the blooming bruises on his neck, “You know I don’t make exceptions to the rules, you should’ve thought about that before taking your parabatai on an unsanctioned mission. But you are correct, I did say you took your punishment well,” he hummed as he finally pulled away from his neck, marveling at how many hickies he and Jace were able to decorate him with. 

He can feel Alec wiggling in his lap in impatience while he was admiring his work, and chuckled before leaning in close one hand teasing his cock through his underwear and the other cupping his jaw whispering, “Pretty boy, wanna play?” 

Alec couldn’t control his hips as they pushed up a little into the teasing touch, his head falling to rest against Magnus’ shoulder. “Yes. Please, Mags, been wanting to come for days,” he mumbled while gripping on tightly to his shoulder.

Magnus pretends to think over the situation before stripping the blanket off and motioning to his thigh, “Go on then, darling, you know your rules.” And with that the warlock leaned back to enjoy the show, his cat eyes watching his boy intently.

Alec flushed at the realization he was not getting dicked but instead could take his pleasure from Magnus’ _thigh._ And it’s not like it was the first time Alec had done this, hell it wasn’t even his fifth, he knew it was just as hot for Magnus as it was for him to have him acting out such a desperate action but it always brought a blush to his face, today was no exception. 

He took a second to find the right position and pressure, canting his hips to account for his bean sprout height before a tentative brush told him he was perfect. He’s breathing heavily, his cock already hard when he looks up at Magnus again. He can feel his blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck seeing how intently his Dom was watching him. 

The first stroke had his eyelashes fluttering in pleasure, and it wasn’t long before he started to build up a rhythm. He sped up just slightly, not wanting to burn out quickly, savoring in the friction that each drag gave him. 

“F-fuck..” He mumbled out, his head falling back and his lips parting slightly. He speeds up just a little bit and feels Magnus’ fingers prodding at his lips and he’s quick to obey, sucking the fingers in fellating them like he knows how he likes. He feels the fingers push down on his tongue and he groans at the sensation, feeling completely and utterly owned by his boyfriend, his lover, his _dominant._

He doesn’t even realize Jace had crept back into the room, hair damp and shirtless. 

Jace sits down at Magnus’ side, smirking at the sight before him.

_Their talk can wait a little longer…_

He watches Alec hump their Dom’s thigh and feels himself get hard, but he doesn’t make a move to bother with it, this was about Alec.

Alec’s eyes are screwed tight in pleasure, his pre-cum soaked through his briefs and leaving drag marks across Magnus’ pant leg. He feels a hand in his hair tugging at the strands, and through slitted eyes he sees Jace smirking down at him, watching with hungry eyes.

It does nothing but fuel and double his efforts. He thrust up quickly, chasing his orgasm and pleading with Magnus who had pulled his fingers out of his mouth, “Please please, Mags…” At this point not even he knew what he was begging for, knowing that Magnus wouldn’t show any assistance but unable to stop the thread of incoherent words.

Magnus watched at this boy debauched himself on his thigh, knowing his whole bottom half must be sore because of chafing and he almost felt a little bad at prolonging his torture, almost. He presses a soft kiss to Alec’s forehead before looking at Jace, wanting to include him in their scene.

Jace had been too sore to speak and couldn't manage anything more than a quick nod, wanting to see their boy lose it on Magnus’ leg.

“Go on then, my love, come for us.”

The words are like a dam breaking.

He watches as Alec throws his head back in pleasure, letting out whines as he chases his orgasm. He can’t help it when his eyes unglamour and he feels damp wetness on his thigh accompanied with knowing he had just watched Alec come apart at a few words. He feels Alec tighten and release the tight grip he had on his shoulder before he falls limp against Magnus’ chest.

He’s panting heavily and letting out incoherent mumbles when Magnus’ hand joins Jace’s in petting him, offering soft praises and bringing him back to earth slowly. It takes him a minute or two before his breathing returns to normal and he feels Magnus coaxing him.

“Come on up you go, careful now,” giving Alec a hand to stand up and smirking when he sees the boy's leg shake like jelly. 

“You know the rules, show us your mess, baby.” Magnus ordered looking up to see the poor boy blushing deeply again. 

Alec whimpers as he shakily pulled his briefs down just under the tip of his spent cock. With heated cheeks he came a little closer to show both of his Dominants the cooling come on his belly and the stains in the fabric.

Magnus swiped his thumb through the mess on his tummy, scooping some up before holding up at Alec’s mouth expectantly. “Clean your mess, baby.” His voice was soft compared to his previous orders, yet Alec was still happy to obey, immediately dropping his jaw and sucking off his cum from the finger, only grimacing slightly.

With that Magnus snapped his finger, changing Alec’s underwear and cleaning any of the remaining mess up. He pulled Alec into the space between him and Jace and the two were quick to rewrap him in blankets and cuddle into him. 

Alec melts against the comforts he’s swaddled, being in between both of his dominants was by far one of the best feelings in the world. He feels his mark warming again, finding comfort in his chosen Dominants.

The trio remained like that for the rest of the night, only getting up to use the restroom as Magnus simply summoned anything and everything else they needed. It was peaceful and bittersweet, all of them knowing that this day-in was a rarity and thus, should be savored. 

When dinner was delivered, Magnus stood up being cautious of Alec’s body parts that were splayed on him, and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing some plates and mixing a drink for himself. He’s in the middle of pouring his martini into a glass when Jace comes in biting his lip, something he wasn’t known to do.

“Oh hey, angel, did you need something?”

Jace just glances behind him to check that Alec is still paying attention to the movie on the screen before coming closer to Magnus but keeping his head down. “I know we just got punished today and things go back to normal soon, but I’ve just got a lot going on in my head right now…” His voice was still so hoarse, barely above a whisper really as he looked up at Magnus through his lashes.

With that revelation Magnus sets the martini glass down on the counter behind him and pulls Jace closer by his waist. “Yes, I noticed earlier, I’m very happy and proud of you for being able to bring it up so quickly and without prompt.” His words hold nothing but truth and pride, it really was so rewarding to see his submissive using his training in real-life situations.

Jace couldn’t help but let out a small smile at that, he always did turn into putty when it came to his lovers. “Well, I was just wondering if you have time tomorrow if we could scene and maybe talk? Alec will have the morning patrol and I’ve got the night, so it gives us time to ourselves?” 

The warlock smiled and huffed out a small amused chuckle, “You thought this out didn’t you, pup? Then how could I say no? Anything in specific you’d like?”

The blonde just hummed in consideration, “Just something to help get me out of my head and calm me down so we can talk without me being too anxious?” 

Magnus brings Jace’s hands up to his lips and kisses his knuckles, “It would be my pleasure.”

The two grab plates of food and drinks and make their way back to Alec, who thanks both of them with cheek kisses before they delve into the meal and the movie.

Jace looks at how blissed out Alec is, accepting food from Magnus’ fingers and expecting Jace to hold up his drink for him. “Uh oh, Jace we’ve spoiled him rotten.” Magnus laughs and leans over to feed a piece of meat to him as well.

The comment and action make him smile, and while he’s terrified of their talk tomorrow, he knows that whatever happens, he will still have _his_ dominant and _his_ submissive.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comment & Kudos if you liked?
> 
> Next update will be up in roughly a week and a half, until then I'd love to hear any and all ideas about future parts for the series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support! I hope you enjoy this addition and if you'll take note I've decided to add a fourth chapter to this! Let me know what you think!

It always hurts Alec when he has to get out of bed in the mornings.

As a middle spoon he had to wiggle just the right way to avoid waking anyone up in his escape, but once he’s out his lovers are almost like magnets. He watches as they each scoot into the void he's created and immediately Jace becomes tucked into Magnus’ space and Magnus wraps his arms protectively around him and rests his cheek upon his hair.

He can’t resist snapping a quick photo before he hurries into the shower to get ready for the day. Unlike one of his lovers, his routine is quick, allowing him time to make breakfast half-dressed. He makes them all toasties while he finishes up and with one last look at his partners in bed still curled around each other, he sighs, snaps his cuff on, and rushes out the door.

Leaving alone in the morning always _hurts._

*

Magnus was always a late sleeper, he far too much let himself indulge in his beauty sleep, but ever since Jace came into their lives he’s always felt the need to wake up before him, that way he could give something Jace to wake up to. He presses a soft kiss to the blonde’s head before he rolls out of bed as well, sighing as he sees the remnants of his other lover having left earlier. He goes through his morning routine and heads out into the kitchen, smiling at Alec’s attempt for a hurried breakfast. He reheats the toasties, starts the coffee maker, and cuts up some fruits already planning ahead for the day ahead of them. He gives Jace another minute or two before he creeps back in, and climbs up the bed. 

He goes from the end of the bed, pulling up the blankets and sneaking in, pressing soft kisses all around Jace’s torso as he makes his way up. He feels the boy underneath him start to stir as he nips the sensitive skin on his hip bone. He makes his way up pressing feather-light kisses to his nipples and up to his chest.

“Mm, Mags, is that you?” Magnus smirks at how hoarse Jace’s voice is, from yesterday’s throat fucking punishment added to his already sexy morning voice, Magnus can barely contain his amusement. He chuckles as he feels Jace pulls the covers down from where he’s hiding, he grips a little harder on Jace’s hips as he steadies himself and pushes the last little distance, placing a soft kiss on Jace’s lips.

He feels Jace hum in content and before he pulls off and buries his face in Magnus’ chest. The position is a little awkward, but Magnus scoots his body up more so that he's straddling Jace’s tummy so Jace can wrap his arms around his waist. 

“Good morning, angel.” He smiles into his hair. “You asked me to take care of you today, remember? I plan on keeping that promise.” 

Jace blushes a little, still getting used to being able to ask for things that he wants. He nods into Magnus’ bare chest and soaks up the warmth he’s found. “Is there breakfast?” He mumbles. If there was one thing the two had in common, neither was a morning person. 

“And hot coffee. So get your cute butt up and into the bathroom so I can have you all to myself for as long as possible.

Jace takes another second to soak in Magnus before he begrudgingly gets up and makes his way, letting out a little yelp when Magnus lands a love tap to his ass. 

*

Magnus is sitting in his armchair reading the news with a coffee in one hand and finishing off Alec’s toastie in the other. The newspaper is floating just above his lap so he can multitask.

When the blonde hunter comes in he quickly grabs his mug and a toastie as well before disregarding the other chairs in the room and making himself comfortable on Magnus’ lap.

The warlock watched with amused eyes as he felt Jace wiggle to get the right position, curling up and settling before eating and reading the comics on the opposite page. With a hum Magnus kisses his temple and the two go about their morning.

When they each finish their meals and cups, they’re magicked to the sink and Magnus is nuzzling a cuddly Jace. “I’m thinking of a warm bath and rub down sounds like the perfect scene for today, don’t you agree angel?”

“Green Sir.” Jace mumbles already sinking into his headspace.

With a soft laugh Magnus is patting his ass again, “go on then pup, go strip for me and wait on the bed while I get things ready.” He watches Jace nod and move sluggishly to the room, he was quite adorable when he was like this.

Magnus made his way into the en suite and started mixing various bottles in the bath while it warmed up. He brings the bowl of fruit in with him and strips himself, tying a loose robe around him before going to find his submissive. 

He finds Jace curled up on the edge of the bed, knees brought to his chin, arms wrapped around and resting atop deep in thought. Jace’s own soulmark of a crooked and elongated number ‘4’ began to warm his body up, settling it into a state of comfort and pushing him to his desired headspace.

Magnus walks over slowly so as to not startle him and rakes his fingers through his hair, “are you settled pup?”

Jace just nodded with half lidded eyes and obediently followed Magnus to the bathroom. He takes Magnus’ offered hand as he steps into the warm bath before sinking down.

The warlock is first to admit how adorable his angel looks all soft and cuddly, but he couldn't help his eyes giving him a once over as he settled into the tub. Without a flourish, he disrobes and fits himself behind Jace, tugging the boy in between his legs. 

He lets Jace relax into the water, happy to hear him hum in content. He rubs Jace’s arms up and down to soothe the boy, “there we go angel, let all your stress and tension soak away. There’s nothing to worry about right now, it's just you and me.”

The strong scent of lavender flows into the air, the oil and bath bombs taking effect and calming both men down. There’s a soft glow to the room illuminated by the few candles Magnus has lit, letting the two submerge into a comfortable darkness. 

“Focus on giving over control to me, getting in touch with your inner submissive.” Jace let’s Magnus’ silky voice take over his mind. 

He feels the tension leave Jace’s body, the boy physically sinking further into the warm bath. Magnus takes the opportunity to dry off his hands and start playing with Jaces’ hair. He feels the boy shudder underneath him when he runs his nails against his scalp and watches his pretty eyelashes flutter close. 

“You’re doing a great job angel, I need you to let go for me, let go of your control and let me take care of you.” Magnus is barely above a whisper at this point, feeling Jace shiver at the intimacy. 

Magnus starts off by pouring some water over his hair, getting his body warm and relaxed and letting him sink further down. He grabs some of Jace’s shampoo lathering it in his hands before raking his fingers through the blonde hair and massaging his scalp.

He repeats the motion over and over, his fingers pressing down and moving in small circles as he feels more tension leaving the boy’s shoulder. He continues for a little longer before repouring water to wash all the soap out. “I’m going to wash your body now dear, I want you to focus on where I’m touching you okay?”

Jace has let his head fall back against Magnus’ chest, bearing his neck and soaking in the warmth radiating from his mark. “Yes Sir..” He sounds drugged out in bliss but who wouldn't when their Dom is as talented as Magnus is. 

Magnus grabs a small loofah and rubs some soap on it before starting to scrub gently at Jace’s legs, teasing just the slightest when he comes near his crotch, making Jace shiver in anticipation. He drags the loofah up the sides of his torso, letting the material massage into him. He takes his time washing Jace’s torso, raking the fabric over his nipples, smirking as they pebbled to his touch and happy to know both of his boys had sensitive nipples. 

He brushes over some faded scars there trying not to bring too much attention to them but wanting to reassure Jace that he was still beautiful with them. He rests a few fingers on one of the biggest ones only for a second to acknowledge them before pulling away. He smiles to himself as he lets his other hand come up and rest against his parabatai rune, using his thumb to stroke softly and apply a little pressure. He knows Jace can tell exactly what he’s doing as a small smile appears to his face as well, both of them thinking about their shared submissive. They bask in the moment for a few seconds before Magnus drags a teasing finger up his femoral artery, coming closer and closer to his crotch. 

“I’m going to wash your cock now okay? It’s okay if you get hard but know you are not to come any time at all during this scene.”

The command has Jace whimpering out a little, but knowing better than to fight against it. Times like this were a reminder to him that BDSM was not all about sex and submission, but mainly love and trust, and not every scene had to include an orgasm no matter how intimate.

He feels Magnus take his hardening cock in his soapy hand, giving it a few long drawn out strips and a twist before massaging the head just slightly. His breath catches in his throat at the tugs, feeling himself get harder but not necessarily aroused at the touch. He lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Magnus releases his hold, telling his cock in his head that that was all the attention he would be getting for now. He feels himself getting floaty and edging towards the blissful state he knew and loved, but the next sentence has him coming back to himself a bit.

“Lean back a little more angel, I want to clean your hole too.”

That alone has him blushing full force, knowing that he was opening himself up to his dominant and for such an intimate place. Nevertheless he obeyed, pulling his knees up and spreading them open. He feels Magnus take his time dragging his palms down his ‘V’ lines before he feels soap lather up into his creek. He can’t help but let out a small whine, feeling embarrassed at the soft touches. 

“None of that angel, I have to make sure you’re clean don’t I? Let me take care of you baby.” Magnus calms the boy down quickly, feeling him unclench his hole where his fingers were dancing. 

While water was in no way the best lubricant, he magically soaped up his fingers again before pressing the top of a finger into his hole, immediately pulling a whimper from Jace. “It’s only one angel don’t worry, I won’t get you all hot and bothered and then deny you. I just want to make sure you’re clean is all.” 

He pulls his hands away after a few moments of the gentle torture and pulls them up to Jace’s soulders. “There we go baby you did so well for me thank you.” Jace wasn’t particular about needing praises, but he could tell that whatever headspace he was in would at least appreciate it. 

He drags his the re-soaped loofah all across his back and shoulder blades before dropping it and giving him a massage to top it off. He feels the last bit of tension leave again as he works out the boy’s knots and smiles, feeling his dominant mark sing knowing he was giving his submissive what he needed.

He can almost feel the moment that Jace sinks into his chosen headspace, and he knows that he isn’t too deep because his subconscious won’t let him know he has to patrol later, but it’s deep enough that he can relish in the encompassing feeling. He sees Jace literally sink further into the tub and decides that it was good stopping point of lulling and focuses on keeping him there and indulging.

He keeps rubbing his hands up and down Jace’s arms, making sure to keep him warm as he starts telling an old fairytale from his home land in his native tongue. He knows Jace won’t understand it, but it was enough to help keep him in the white static in his brain.

It’s almost another forty minutes when Magnus decides it was enough, giving his body soft touches here and there to slowly bring him up a bit. “You’re doing such a good job for me pup, stayed still and let yourself give into the sensations. We are getting shriveled though, do you think you’re ready for a massage on the bed?”

Jace could feel his body coming back to life just ever so slightly so with as much energy he could muster, he hummed in agreement again, and wiggled a little so the two could make their way out.

Magnus gets out first drying himself before he wraps Jace in a fluffy blanket, drying him off and leading him back to the bed before laying him face down atop the towel on the bed. 

He summons the bottle of massage oil and rubs some on his hands before going to work on Jace’s tense shoulders. He orders a quick, ‘ _stay still_ ’ and hums as his eyes graze the body in front of him. 

At the first pressured touch Jace lets out a groan, feeling the kinks starting to iron out.

“Fuck Mags I swear your hands are magical.” Jace slurred out feeling his bones go limp.

Magnus laughs at the double entendre and kisses his shoulder, “thank you love, and thank you for doing such a good job at keeping still like I asked.”

Jace is barely able to gurgle out a response, “I love you and your hands.” 

The corner of Magnus’ lip quips up as he runs the flat of his pams fully down his back. “Oh you love me?”

“ ‘Nd alec.” He muffled, shoving his face in a pillow.

“Oh you love me and Alec? Well we love you too pup.” Magnus let’s out a little chuckle and starts massaging his thighs. 

“Nnnh Mags I love _love_ you guys.” 

And Magnus _can’t_ have heard that right. He blames it on Jace’s headspace, it _had_ to be the endorphins…

The warlock makes a note to speak to him about it after the scene and proceeds to finish the massage. 

Another twenty minutes later and Jace is thoroughly relaxed and in his chosen headspace, and with a snap Magnus magicks the oil away and is helping Jace sit up on the bed. 

“There we angel go, you did an amazing job, thank you for trusting me to let go, I’m very proud of you.” Magnus whispers as he takes Jace in his arms. The two were sat chest to chest, legs wrapped around each other’s waists with Jace’s head laying on his shoulder. 

Magnus let’s Jace come back from his drop at his own pace, rubbing his back in long and circular strokes continuing to whisper praises and affirmations to the boy. 

When Magnus hears Jace’s breath hitch fifteen minutes later, he knows the boy is in the proper headspace for their talk.

“Angel? You back with me?” He whispers tugging on his blonde lock gently so he can see his eyes. 

Jace lifts his head as if we’re a weight, sagging gently. “Mm right here Mags, feels warm.” He yawns and scratches his side. 

With the newfound space Magnus summons a glass of water and the fruit he cut up from earlier. “Finish this and snack while we talk.” His voice is soft and commanding, but Jace can hear the hint of worry.

Jace does as told, finishing the glass and starts to eat the fruit. “Thank you for that, it’s hard for me to admit I need those scenes sometimes.” He whispers. 

Magnus is still carding his fingers through his hair, “I know, that’s why I’m very proud of you for coming to me last night.” He pauses and bit his lip, “Jonathan dear, we need to talk about something.” He says as softly as possible. 

Those words alone have the blonde freezing and looking up at him with wide eyes, “d-did I do something wrong?”

The second those words came out of his mouth Magnus freezes and mentally slaps himself for saying such words while Jace is still fragile. “No no not at all dear, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk about something you said during the scene.”

Jace’s shoulders immediately loosen, “oh, damn Mags you scared me for a second there. What did I say? You know I’m not the most lucid during these things.”

With a deep breath and a prayer that Alec wouldn’t be too mad at him, he takes Jace’s free hand in his, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. “During the scene, you had mentioned that you love me and Alec. And it came off being more than just a platonic love. I need you to be completely honest right now, do you have feelings for Alec and I?”

Jace looks wide eyed at him, feeling as if he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I-I said that? Oh. Um I guess that saves me some time…”

Magnus waited patiently, knowing Jace would continue when he was ready. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about today. Why I needed to go down. I-I thought about it and a while back I realized I started falling in love with you two. And when I did I stopped sleeping around, promise I did!” He rushed out hoping that Magnus could see he was serious about it. 

“And I know at the beginning of our- arrangement, you said we could sit down and revisit, and I swear I wanted to, but I just kept getting nervous that you two didn’t actually mean that and so I kept putting it off… But if the offer is still there, I-I’d really like to see where our relationship can go.”

Magnus smiles a little watery, knowing that a few months ago Jace would have never spoken up about his thoughts and emotions, but it was their relationship that helped him grow and be comfortable. 

“Sweetheart… While I think we should definitely have Alexander here, I can tell you the offer is still there, and you are not the only one that has feelings.” He kisses his knuckles softly. “Thank you for coming to me with this.”

Jace blushes at the gentleness of it all, “I know Alec should be here, but I don’t think I would’ve been able to say everything in front of both of you.”

“Hmm we will have to work on that, I can see where you’re coming from, but if this is going to work it has to be all three of us talking things through from here on out okay? It’s not just us two anymore, this involves Alexander just as much, it is his life and his love as well.” He presses a soft kiss to Jace’s forehead. 

“Now come along, let’s get you a proper lunch, why don’t you go and get dressed while I make us some sandwiches?”

Jace felt a little chastised by Magnus, knowing he was right, but he also knows Magnus understood his point of view too. But he nods to the offer of lunch anyways and hurried to get dressed. 

When he joins Magnus in the kitchen, his plate is already ready for him, and he thanks him with a kiss to his cheek before sitting down and digging in. “I have patrol in a few hours, anything we can do to keep us busy?” 

And Magnus _knows_ there’s an innuendo in there, but out of respect for his own soul, he’s not gonna bring it up. “I have some work I have to catch up for taking these days out. Lend me a hand?”

*

“So how is the arrangement between you guys and Jace?” Clary asks him as they turn the next corner. 

And it’s such a weird topic to bring up with her considering Jace and her had a small fling a while back. 

“We’re um, were good. Just trying to make sure things continue to run smoothly is all.” Alec says albeit it a little vaguely. 

“Did you guys get punished for the mission? I know I saw Magnus yelling at Jace and Izzy said something too. I mean add it to the fact you’re kinda waddling right now.”

And wow was he really having this conversation with _Clary_ of all people?

The high blush on his cheeks seemed to answer her question. “That’s not really any of your business.”

“Oh but we can talk about these things! Us subs have to stick together.” She says way too cheerfully for him. 

His gender was still a sensitive topic for him, and while both his dominants encouraged him to embrace it, they would never force the issue. But he supposes that bonding with other submissives _would_ help, hell, Magnus had been advising that from the beginning. 

He tries to clear his throat and keep the blush down, “If you must know for some odd reason, yes, I-we got punished yesterday afternoon.”

“Yeah we all kinda figured, Izzy was pretty pissed off herself.” She pauses when he sees the tension in his jaw, “you know Alec, talking about punishments isn’t taboo, it’s normal, it’s just biology. But that being said we can also talk about anything else?”

And he knows she’s just trying to be kind but he really doesn’t want to talk about his feelings with her. “U-uh thank you Clary but I’m okay. Like I said were figuring things out.”

The awkward pause after that is interrupted by Clary’s shrill ringtone. 

“Damn it Clary what did I say about leaving your ringer on during patrol! It makes the whole concept of invisibility pointless.”

“I did! But it’s my emergency contacts ring, Simon is calling.” 

She quickly picks it up and before she can get a word out, Alec hears a rushed blur of words spit out on the other line.

“He’s doing what?! Crap okay, stay there Alec and I are a few blocks down, we’ll be over in a minute.”

Clash hangs up and starts running, knowing Alec wouldn’t question it and takes off with her. 

“What’s going on? Where are we going?”

“I don’t know something’s wrong with Simon, we have to get over there now!”

It was all Alec needed to continue to follow her. 

They arrived quickly, Lily letting them through, and hurried up the stairs to Raphaels suite. 

They busted in through the door as they heard screaming, quickly scanning the room for danger and settling on the hunched curled up figure of Simon with Raphael standing over him. When they heard Simon scream ‘ _please don’t hurt me’_ and Raphael’s hand raised, Alec couldn’t stop himself, seeing red as he ran over and flung Raphael off Simon. The two landed just a little away, and Alec couldn’t stop himself from throwing punches at Raphael’s face. 

Alec couldn’t even register Clary crying for him to stop, his anger at Raphael _abusing_ Simon was overtaking his body preventing him from thinking straight. He managed to land in a few more good punches to the vampire when he felt a force pull him back, and a ‘ _Alexander, stop!’_ Before a second later he’s crashing on his back on the floor, red sparks fluttering about. He gets up quickly and sees Magnus and Jace standing there, the reminiscence of a portal closing behind them.

“Magnus what the hell!” He screams scrambling to get up to resume his beating of Raphael.

“Alexander on your knees, _now!”_ Magnus screamed loudly, his eyes flashing for a second to get through to his submissive. 

He watches Alec’s instincts take over, the boy dropping to his knees with a hard thud, his hands clasping behind his back and his head hung. He feels embarrassed to be in this position with so many people in the room, but holds it otherwise. His chest is rising and falling quickly with the fast actions that’s just taken place and he feels the room pause. 

*

Magnus goes over to the crying Simon crouching down in front of him, “little one? Can you hear me? It’s me Magnus.” 

Simon is still hyperventilating, hugging himself so tightly his knuckles have turned white. He was letting out broken whimpers and cries, rocking to himself a little. “M-mags mag-s.” He whined out. 

“Okay okay I’m here little one, I’m going to touch you now, and have you drink some water.” He reaches up to the cabinet next to them and takes the glass there, one hand settling in Simon’s hair and the other holding the glass to his lips.

“Be a good boy for me and take a big sip for me.” 

Simon is quick to do as told, anchoring himself on the hand in his hair and drinking the offered water, forcing him to calm down. 

Magnus works with him for another minute or two before standing up, looking at both Raphael and Alec. “Does anybody here want to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?” 

With the raised voice Simon whimpers, leaning over and attaching onto Magnus leg like a child would. Magnus drops a hand to continue to stroke his hair to keep the boy calm. 

Raphael wobbles to stand up, before attempting to explain, “I was in the middle of a scene with Si, we were trying something new and he said something, I didn’t understand but it wasn’t our safe word so I continued. Then he kept repeating it and started panicking and crying like this.” His voice was hard but full of worry and concern that Magnus knew all too well. 

“What did he say?” 

“Something weird, I thought it was just him talking about those movies he watches? I didn’t think-“

“Raphael! What did he say?” Magnus’ voice was stern and commanding, something no one expected him to have with Raphael, _another dominant._

“Díos I don’t know! It sounded like he kept saying ‘only one’?”

Both his and Magnus’ eyebrows were furrowed in confusion until they heard a soft gasp from Clary. 

“Do you mean Obi-wan?”

Raphael frowned, “yes that sounds like that’s what it was. What does that mean?” 

“It was a safeword from his previous Dom, you know the one that…?” She led knowing he’d understand.

“ _Díos_ _idiota!_ How the hell was I supposed to know!” 

Magnus takes a few deep breaths trying to think things through. “Clary, Jace can you help Simon clean up and calm down please? I need a word with Raphael.”

Clary and Jace nod quickly helping Simon up and rushing him into his room.

Magnus grabbed Raphael and dragged him to the side. 

“Raphael you _know_ better. _I_ taught you better than that!” Magnus growled angry at his son. 

The vampire is glaring at his shoes, not being able to look his father figure in the eyes. 

“ _I didn’t know_.” He attempted to stress out again. 

“It doesn’t matter, the second you heard something unrelated to the scene you should have stopped and clarified what the hell that meant.” 

Raphael crosses his arms and drifted his eyes away, “yes but he does this often, random words of a variety of movies during our scenes it’s why I gag him-“

“Raphael! That is not the point! You need to learn to communicate better, _should you have,_ we could have avoided this whole mess today.”

Raphael tenses at scolding, he stills defiant but he feels like that has to do with the fact that too many people are watching him being disciplined. He decides to bite his tongue on the matter before nodding slowly, “you’re right papa, I will work on changing my behavior.” 

“See to it that you do. You are a _reflection_ of me Raphael you know this. I expect two-hundred lines from you to Simon, shown to me beforehand. Am I clear?”

Magnus hasn’t punished Raphael in a _long_ time, not since he was a teenager. There had been the sporadic once or twice after that but nothing in the past decade. Their agreement came soon after Raphael came to stay with him and began a form of non-sexual submission with the purpose of training. 

Raphael swallowed hard at being punished, finally being able to meet Magnus’ eyes, “yes papa.”

“Good, go clean up and then you _will_ sit down and talk to Simon about this.” 

Raphael's eyes flashed over to where Clary and Jace were bringing out Simon, who was curled into himself but at least doing a lot better. 

He’s quick to intercept the boy and usher him into the kitchen. Magnus takes the second to take Clary aside to explain what was going on. 

Jace takes the second to go over to Alec, who hasn’t moved a muscle since being given the order by Magnus. 

“On your feet Alec.” He says in a hard voice and helps him. 

Alec obeys quickly, standing up but keeping his head down and arms crossed behind his back. 

“Are you hurt anywhere? Your hands?”

“No Jace, they’re only a little bruised.”

With a nod, he crosses his arms, “Alec, I want to know what you were thinking.” Jace’s voice is stern and while still hoarse, his submissive side that had shown earlier was long gone. 

“I-I wasn’t thinking Jace. I just acted in anger.” Alec’s own voice was heavy with regret, knowing that despite his actions were in good faith, he should’ve never had to use his fists. He feels his soulmark start to itch and send a spark of panic through his spine at the thought of disappointing _both_ his dominants, wanting to submit for pleasure to make up for it.

“Alec you _know_ better.” He growls a little. 

Alec whimpers at the tone, “I do, Jace.”

“Then you know what you just did then right? You just beat up Magnus’ _son_.” He hissed tilting up Alec’s chin so they’re eye to eye. 

The motion makes Alec wince, Jace’s grip wasn’t bruising but he felt the force behind it. When they’re eye to eye, Alec swallows a little hard, it feels weird to be reprimanded by him while Magnus was in the same room, but he figures there’s a reason for that. 

“Magnus and I have agreed you won’t take a physical punishment for this, but you will accept consequences that we’ll talk about later.”

“Yes, Jace.”

“Are you okay to continue patrol?”

“Yes Jace.”

“This does not happen again, are we clear Alec?”

“Yes, _parabatai_.”

The blonde looks over his shoulder and nods at Magnus before kissing Alec’s cheek, “at ease then Alec. Come on.”

And with that Alec releases his arms and follows Jace to where Magnus and Clary are discussing things. 

“Clary you and Alec will continue patrol, we will finish up here, making sure Raphael and Simon are okay and we’ll meet you back at The Institute.” 

With nods all around, Magnus presses a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek, “be safe” before him and Clary are sent off. 

*

Once Clary and Alec are off, Jace sighs, rubbing his face and turning towards Magnus, “was I too hard on him?” 

Magnus presses a soft kiss to his temple, “you need to stop doubting yourself, you are just as much as Alec’s dominant as I am, I trust you to discipline as you see fit. And from what I can tell you did a very good job.”

Jace flicked his eyes away from Magnus’ and ignored the soft pink blush on his cheek.

“Now angel I believe we have some vampires to attend to. Would you mind running to go get them blood bottles from the fridge while I grab some other snacks?”

It wasn’t really a suggestion, and with that Magnus made his way into Raphael’s bedroom, where said vampires were sitting on the edge, Simon still frozen and Raphael unsure of himself. He could feel his soulmark of a sideways elongated letter ‘A’ beginning to itch, his inner dominant unhappy that his chosen submissive dare act out in such a manner, and that the son he had trained himself had disappointed him greatly. His mark was calling out to him to _fix_ things, to discipline the offenders and regain control of the situation. Magnus cleared his throat to announce his presence before stepping over to the boys.

“Little one how are you feeling?” Magnus whispers, kneeling down to him and laying a gentle tentative hand on his knee, “you in a better headspace?”

Simon is uncharacteristically quiet but reaches out to squeeze the hand Magnus has on his knee, “yeah, a lot better thanks Mags.”

The relationship between Simon and Magnus had blossomed these past few months, with Simon still a fledgling Magnus had taken it upon himself to ensure that he would show him the proper ropes. Of course when he and Raphael began their relationship, Simon had become more like a son to him and he had vowed to watch over and guide him to the best of his abilities.

“Little one, when you’re in a better space, you and me are going to have a talk about better communication okay? What happened today could’ve been avoided and will certainly not happen again.” 

If Simon were still alive he’d be blushing, having sex talks about BDSM with his psuedo-father was uncomfortable, but (and he does know from experience) unavoidable.

“Let’s get you two some blood, a bit of food and we'll talk about this another time.” Magnus took Simon’s hand and helped him up. He glanced over at Raphael, seeing a cut above his eyebrow no doubt given by his lover, 

“I’m not healing that.”

*

Magnus and Jace stay only a little bit longer, after they are both assured that Simon and Raphael are and will be, okay. Magnus portals them to the outside of The Institute, knowing that Alec and Clary will have been back from patrol by now. They walk in, the stares towards Magnus have finally minimized to an acceptable level and make their way to Alec’s office, knowing their lover would be waiting.

When they walk in Alec is sitting behind his desk, filling out paperwork with a tense hunch to his shoulders. He flicks his eyes up to meet both of his lovers, biting his lip, “how are they?”

“They will be okay. They will come over later tonight where you _will_ apologize to him.” Magnus’ voice is stern and leaves no room for argument.

“Yes Sir.” 

There’s a pause between the three of them where Alec takes that second to switch gears, “Jace, I need you on a case, there was an attack on the Los Angeles Institute and they can’t identify what attacked them. I need you working with Underhill on this, he’s waiting for you in ops.” His voice professional and a testament to him being back in his element. The three of them had a very clear and outlined boundary between work and personal commitments, neither dominant used their position over Alec and Alec made sure neither Magnus or Jace got special treatment in their respective roles.

Jace nodded quickly and took the file from Alec’s outstretched hand, “I’ll touch base with him and get started on it right away.” He pressed a soft touch on the small of Magnus’ back as he left the office, quitely shutting the door behind him.

Alec noticed the motion immediately, “what was that about?”

The warlock hummed and came around to Alec’s side of the desk, stroking the boys arm, “a conversation we will have later, so be prepared to talk.” He tucks a piece of Alec’s stray hair behind his ear, “I believe Jace spoke to you about your punishment?”

And with that Alec put his pen down, knowing where things were going. “Yes, he said it wouldn’t be a physical one.”

With a nod, Magnus kisses his temple, “no orgasms for a week.”

And _that_ made Alec groan and drop his head. While this was how he was commonly punished, it has become a sort of game for his dominants. To get him as riled up and close as possible before denying his release. 

Magnus leaned in close, lips tickling his ear with the ghost of his breath, “starting now, up and over the desk, pants down.”

They had had sex in the office only a handful of times, Alec always nervous about getting caught, making it Magnus’ favorite punishment. With a wave of his hand, Magnus had soundproofed the room and locked it with a click. 

“M-mags please…” Alec attempted to plead and get out of his predicament but was still standing up and lowering his pants and briefs knowing that disobeying would make things worse. 

His plea fell on deaf ears feeling Magnus palming his bare ass and hearing the tell-tale sign of the bottom drawer opening. 

“How would you like to spend your week in chastity, a cage or a spell and a ring?” He asked conversationally as he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

“Spell and ring please, cage gets itchy.” He whispers, his cheek pressed against his desk.

While a simple spell could ensure Alec would not be coming for the foreseen future, they had found that a cock ring in addition was a good reminder to Alec who he belonged to and why he was unable to come, plus it was easy to slip on and off when unneeded.

With a confirmatory hum and a wash of magic to instill his punishment, Magnus started stretching his boy, one finger quickly turning into two accompanied with Alec’s whining. “What’s your color?”

“Green Sir.” He groaned out at the tightening of the ring around his balls.

Alec knew better than to push his hips back, especially knowing that he wasn’t going to get any relief, and so with a hand pulling his hair, he laid down and took it, bracing against the cock stretching his hole.

He felt his rim slowly stretch with Magnus’ teasing slow thrust, knowing that he would take his time to use him. He felt the tip slip in, and he bit his lip to stop a moan from coming out, Magnus, noticing this, gave a quick shove, pushing himself in with no warning.

“Oh _fuck!”_ Alec breathed out feeling all the air in him forced out and scrambling to grab for purchase on his desk.

“That’s it pretty boy, nice and loud, don’t deprive me of your moans.”

Magnus gives him a few seconds to get used to the stretch, kissing up and down his spine, and with Alec’s quick nod of the head, he started a nice steady pace of fucking into him, purposefully missing his prostate and solely taking his own pleasure in the boy without regards to his needs. “Just think sweetheart, you have a full week of this. And something tells me you really won’t be happy with this punishment after our little chat tonight.”

He can barely think with how well Magnus is giving it to him, the sound of skin slapping distracting him and turning him almost incoherent. He feels his cock dragging across his desk, every scrape taunting as Magnus rocks his hips slow and even.

‘Why’s that?” He whimpers looking up to Magnus.

“You’ll see darling, it’s nothing bad but oh take my word for it you will be desperate by the end of this week.” He chuckled and gave his ass a comforting pat. He’s just about to pick up the speed the slightest when they hear the doorknob turning and opening.

Alec attempts to react quickly, using both hands to push himself up quickly in an attempt to get away and hide, but Magnus _knows_ there’s only one person who he’s ever let get through his guarded doors besides Alexander. So with a quick reaction, Magnus presses one of his palms flat on Alec’s back and pushes him down to keep in place.

Before Alec can say anything, they both watch Jace walk in looking down at the paperwork before flicking his eyes up to the scene, “oh good Mags you’re still here.” Is all he says before shutting and locking the door behind him. “I was hoping you could see if this sounds like a subspecies of Edomai.” He walks over to where Magnus had yet to slow his pace and holds out the papers, to which Magnus happily takes them.

“You think it's Edomai?” He begins reading while Jace rounds the desk to see Alec’s blushing face. He smirks at how fucked out and flushed the boy looks, swiping his thumb over his wet rosy lips before slipping in just the slightest.

“And you’ve compared this to the London Attack of 1968?” Magnus hums, one hand holding the paper and the other still gripping Alec’s waist who had started squirming.

“Yeah and we only have a few points of comparison and there's no obvious pattern.” Jace smirks and undoes the top of his pants, sliding the zipper down and pulling his own semi-hard cock out. He grasps it with one hand and with the other pats Alec’s flushing cheek twice, “open.” 

The simple command has Alec dropping open his jaw slack and obediently, letting Jace slide his cock in, filing his mouth up to the hilt. Jace grabs a handful of Alec’s hair, pacing his thrusts with Magnus’, slow and teasing. The hand is his hair and on his hip is keeping him grounded, oddly making him feel secure knowing he was safe between his two doms.

“Yes well these types rarely do…” And much to Alec’s displeasure, Magnus begins reciting as much as he can about edomai and related species. It takes a minute of his explanations that Alec gives in and whines to bring Magnus’ attention back to fucking him.

Magnus gets the hint quickly, “don’t like not being the center of attention? Not sure why you’re whining pup, you know very well you’re not coming.” That alone brings him to release a groan and flicking his eyes up and watching Jace revel in the vibrations it sends him.

“Anyways angel, I would suggest looking at asmodei as well, they should be in your archives.”

Jace is too busy soaking into the bliss that is Alec’s mouth to acknowledge what he had said immediately, it taking him a second to react before whining, “ugh that sounds like so much work.” 

And _that_ admission has Alec pulling off Jace with a little choking noise, “Jace I gave you the case, if looking into the history of these things will help I suggest you get to it.” He’s attempting to sound like the leader he is but that was really hard to do with a cock in your ass and drool running down the corners of his mouth.

Despite the sinful image, Jace gives a _harumph_ before nodding, and mumbling out a “yes Alec” before sliding his cock back in his throat and picking up the pace just the slightest.

  
  


*

Alec _really_ couldn’t believe the conversation going on between him, but he also couldn’t admit he hated how it made him feel either. Being in between his dominants was his favorite place to be, but knowing he wouldn't get to orgasm made it bittersweet. A particular sharp thrust from Magnus in tandem with Jace testing his gag reflex had Alec moaning around Jace’s cock, an action that made him feel absolutely _used_ by the men. He knew his hips would be bruised from being banged against his desk top and he knew his voice would be a bit rough for the rest of the day. He felt himself whining out loud again as Magnus’ hips stuttered, a clear indication of his impending orgasm, and Jace’s own deeper sharper thrusts signaling his.

“Mags can I come?” He hears Jace pant from above him.

“Where’s your manners pup?” 

If Alec didn’t have his mouth filled and weren’t so goddamn horny he would’ve smirked at Jaces’ desperation.

“P- _lease_ _Mags.”_ He hears Jace whine out and feels his hips stutter.

_Spoiled brat._

He can feel the smirk Magnus is donning as he let’s Jace suffer for just a second more, seeing how long the poor boy can withstand before he gets _really_ desperate.

He hears Magnus let out a soft breathless laugh before he hears, “alright angel, let’s fill our boy up.”

And it's all the warning he gets before he feels Magnus’ cum filling his ass, feeling it in the pit of his stomach while he feels Jace spill into his mouth. He closes his eyes in pleasure, relishing in the feeling both of his dominants using him. Had he not had been spell-bound and ringed he would’ve begged to come some time ago, but all he can focus on is his still achingly hard dick. He swallows what he’s given, not wasting a single drop. 

He licks Jace clean and presses a teasing kiss to the tip smirking as Jace hissed. He gets a glare in return before Jace is tucking himself back in and zipping up. Before he makes a move to leave though, Jace runs his fingers back through his hair, guiding his head to lay on the dip of his stomach and on top of his hip. He lets his eyes fall close, relishing in the soft moment and buries his nose into Jace’s stomach, smelling a hint of sandalwood. 

It’s then he can feel Magnus panting on the nape of his neck and his fingers stroking his back gently, “you did very good darling, stayed so still and let us use you. Thank you my love.” He blushes softly, despite their activities only seconds ago, as Magnus continues to whisper strands of sweet nonsense in his ear while continuing to pet him. He knows it’s the praise from his dominants that always has him sinking into the white noise in his head. It has long been known that Alec had a praise kink, and the two were always keen on showering him with it. 

When Magnus started coming up from his body Alec felt himself disappointed and shivering at his exposed skin, he should’ve known that he would not have the chance to sink all the way down right now. “Thank you for using me.” He mumbles to both of them, shifting his hips just slightly and wincing at how sensitive his dick was still drooling against the desk.

“Oh poor baby, here sit up let me help you with that.” 

Magnus coaxes him back up, letting him readjust his muscles and stretch out the soreness. He hears a snap before a soft cooling sensation enwraps his darkened cock, and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. There’s a soft whine coming from the back of his throat but he screws his eyes shut and lets Magnus’ magic cool him down.

It takes all but a minute for Alec’s dick to finally go down, falling limp and, if he was honest, heartbroken at being denied his orgasm. “There we go darling all better.” He feels Magnus pulls his briefs and pants up, tucking him in snug around his waist before giving him a gentle pat on his ass. 

He feels a bottle of water being pushed in his hand by Jace who presses a soft kiss to his temple, “Took your punishment very well Alec.” 

There’s a moment between them where they can feel their roles being reset accompanied by Jace clearing his throat, “I’ll go look up the archives Mags was talking about. I’ll see you two at home after my patrol shift is done.” He grabs the file and after kissing Magnus’ cheek his quick to run out.

Magnus runs a hand through his own hair and comes around to wrap his arms around Alec’s waist. “You gonna be okay to stay and work or should you come home with me?”

And it’s a very valid question, one Alec had stopped taking offense to ages ago. He could feel his mark twinge with fading warmth in response to what just happened, but he could feel it wasn’t pushing him towards his headspace. So while he very much just wants to sink into their bed and curl up with Magnus, he knows he still has too much work to get done to take the rest of the day off. “I’m alright Mags I promise, I just have a few more things to work on and I’ll be home for dinner. I promise I’ll call you though if things change.”

Apparently it’s a good enough answer and Magnus is pressing tiny soft kisses to his temple and hair, “my hardworking Shadowhunter, I guess this means I haven’t fucked you hard enough.” He laughs at the little blush Alec gives because they both know it’s partly true before giving him another squeeze. “Be safe, I’ll see you at home for dinner. And don’t forget, Raphael and Simon will be over later too.” With a nod and a quick kiss goodbye, Alec watches Magnus disappear into the portal.

*

Almost like clockwork, when it came time to go home, a portal appeared in Alec’s office signaling his work would have to be done for the day. He grabs a few more things and shoves them in his bag before he steps through to their living room. 

He lets out a sigh of relief, letting the stresses of the day bleed out of him as he toes off his boots and hangs up his bow. He’s shrugging off his jacket and putting it away when he calls out, “Magnus? I’m home!” 

“In the kitchen darling!”

Alec follows his nose into the kitchen, smirking at the sight of Magnus shirtless but donning an apron and stirring a pot on the stove. “Here come try this, I changed up the recipe a little.” He opens his mouth just in time as Magnus brough the spoon to his lips. 

“ S’good, you add a different meat?”

Magnus is about to answer when there’s a loud knock on the door.

“Oh good the boys are here, Alexander be a doll and go let them in?”

Alec nods and takes a deep breath before having to face Raphael, not exactly excited to see the vampire after their altercation. He gives himself a second before he’s opening the door to a stone faced Raphael and a shy Simon.

“Hey.” And already Alec is annoyed with himself for being so short.

“Hey Alec.” Simon smiles trying to lessen the quickly growing tension between them.

Alec steps back to let them through and Raphael is quick to make a bee-line for Magnus, paper in hand.

The two of them watch as Magnus pauses what he’s doing to take the pieces of paper Raphael is handing to him. He glances over them before pressing a soft kiss to Raphaels’ forehead and whisking them away to his desk.

“What was that about?” Alec frowns looking at Simon.

“You didn’t know? Raphael’s punishment from Magnus was two-hundred lines. He barely finished before we were due over here.”  
  


“Oh.”

There’s an awkward pause between them before Simon clears his throat, “look Alec about what happened earlier… I really wanted to say thank you.”

Alec’s eyebrows shooting up is enough for him to stumble over his words to clarify.

“Obviously not for punching Raph, but I mean thank you for protecting me. I know you and I didn’t always have the best relationship, but I heard you came in and your first reaction was to protect me. It’s nice to know you have my back regardless of who might’ve been hurting me.” 

And Alec doesn’t really know what to say to that, it was true that his and Simon’s relationship has grown closer, and in part it had to do with the fact Simon was practically Magnus’ son now. But he knows it mainly has to do with the respect he had gained for Simon over their past adventures together. While he still saw Simon as an awkward, dorky, teenager, it was also the same teenager who stayed loyal to his loved ones and was prepared to stand for what was right. Just months ago he could barely stand the guy and didn’t plan on really getting that close to him, and now they’re having a _moment_ for Angel’s sake.

He gives an understanding and a pat on the shoulder, “anytime. We’re family.” 

Simon’s blinding smile was enough to have Alec rolling his eyes before being called over by Magnus, “alright you two come over here so we can hurry this up, I want to finish dinner by the time Jace comes home.”

At that Alec walks over to stand in front of Raphael, hands behind his back and his shoulder pulled back, “Raphael, I am sorry I acted out in anger and punched you, I should’ve known you would never hurt Simon like that. But I will not apologize for protecting Simon. I acted on instinct for a reason, I saw you as a threat, but I shouldn’t have been so impulsive with how I handled it.”

It seems to be exactly what Rapahel needed to hear, “I would not ask you to apologize for protecting _mi corazon_ and I am relieved to know you did. I like knowing I can trust you with my family.”

And Alec _knows_ that wasn’t just about Simon.

“...And if it were anyone else but me I would have wanted you to do the same thing. However, I am sorry you’ll take a punishment for our misunderstanding.”

He extends a hand for Alec who takes it proudly, feeling as if he just got Raphael’s official approval.

Their moment is interrupted by Magnus clapping his hands loudly. “Now that we’re all friends again, would anyone like a quick drink? We’ve got some time to spare while the sauce simmers.”

And just like that the foursome are corralled into the living room, each a drink in hand and Raphael and Magnus telling stories of their previous lives.

*

By the time Jace returned home from patrol, the vampires had cleared out, and Magnus was plating the food. “Oh good you’re home in time, go wash and clean up, we have things to discuss.”

That alone has Jace nervous, scared to find out about the future of their relationship. Nonetheless he does as asked, hurrying back to his room and quickly changing and cleaning up.

When he comes back out, the two are waiting at the table already, and he goes over to press a kiss to each of their cheeks. “Looks good, thanks Mags.” 

“My pleasure Angel, dig in.”

Things are quiet for the first few moments, before Magnus is asking both of them how their days went and the two start talking shop.

It’s when after a ten minute conversation about one of the trainees is over that Magnus is clearing his throat. “Now boys, I think it’s time we talk about some things that both of you have brought to my attention.”

He feels Alec straighten up at that and Jace is quick to divert his eyes.

“Yesterday morning before breakfast, Alec pulled me aside to tell me that he was starting to rethink the boundaries of our relationship Jonathan. And after our scene Jace came up to me to discuss the same thing.” 

He feels each of them stiffening at the thought of their private conversations coming to light.

“What I am saying here boys, is that each of you approached me about officially becoming more than just platonic partners, but instead a triad. It has come to my attention that we have all, during this platonic partnership, developed feelings for one another, myself included. And if you’ll remember, at the start of our relationship, we had all agreed that if we felt we needed to revisit the issue we would, and so here we are. Alexander why don’t you repeat what you told me yesterday morning?” 

Alec blushed as he was suddenly put on the spot, “oh um I told Magnus how I felt about you. How and not that I used him as a substitute, but that I was hoping being with him would make me fall out of love with you. But it turns out I just learned to love Magnus just as much only differently? And then I thought maybe it was just a sexual or intimacy thing, so when we started sceneing together I thought the feelings I had for you would finally go away, but again they didn’t…” He starts trailing off in an awkward pause. 

He feels Magnus rubbing his back softly comfortingly, “and so I told him it was okay that he was still in love with you Jace, because somehow I had found myself quite enamored with you too. And I want you to know it’s not because Alec pushed us to be together or pressured me in any way, but with you staying with us and our own personal scenes I have found myself to care and love for you deeply. Even outside our scenes I find myself wanting to take care and provide for you, I love our private conversations we have in the morning, I love watching shitty mundane television with you and even just curling up on the couch for a night in. I will not lie, it took me some time to realize I had fallen in love with you as well, but when I did it was like hitting a wall of bricks, immediate and scary.” His eyes are honest and kind, trying to convey to Jace that he had fallen _for him_ and not because of any other factor (well, maybe his ass…).

Magnus and Alec are giving Jace such the softest of smiles, waiting patiently for what he had to say after their word vomit. They can both see Jace pinking at the cheeks, not used to having so much love and adoration shown his way. He takes a couple seconds before mustering the strength to speak.

“I accidentally told Magnus I had fallen in love with you two this morning.”

He sees Alec raise his eyebrows and a hopeful gleam appears.

“I realized a few months ago that I had feelings for the two of you, but I really didn’t know how to handle it? I was never really good with expressing my emotions, but with Magnus and I working on that during training I knew I had to tell you, because you deserved to hear it and I deserved to be heard.”

And if Magnus’ eyes watered a little at that who could blame him.

“And Alec I always knew you had feelings for me, but I thought it was just our bond, you know? Or just the fact we were practically brothers. Then you went and found Magnus and I realized I was jealous, I saw how happy you two were and I wanted that with you. I found it hard to sleep at night knowing you weren’t in the same building and I kept thinking about how I love protecting you and I couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to _kiss you_ like he could. And trust me I tried to hate Magnus. I really did, but it was so hard too.”

He finally turns his attention to the other party, “you were always showing up to help for the sole fact it was for Alec and the right thing to do. You were powerful but you never shoved it in our faces or tried to make us feel less for not being a dom. When you let me stay with you for the first time I knew I could never hate you, and so I tried to get along with you for Alec’s sake. But then I saw how gentle and loving you were with Alec and I knew I could trust you, because I already trusted you with the most important thing in my life.” He flicks his eyes up to Alec who was biting his lip painfully with widened eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to start having feelings honestly, and even then I didn’t think they were _those_ feelings, I thought they were just out of admiration. But you’re right it was our scenes that did it to me. I found it so easy to give myself fully to you and trust you and that wasn’t something I was ever used to. You gave me a safe place to let me be me, and then you trusted me enough to do the same with Alec and it was all so overwhelming and intense and I-.”

He takes a breath to calm himself down, “I never want it to end. I don’t want to give myself up to anyone like I do with you two. You guys make me want to be a better person, _hell_ I feel like a better person because of you two. And that’s when I knew it wasn’t just admiration or a bond that pulled me to you guys. So then I had this great revelation, and mind you a whole ass sexuality crisis because up until you two came along I thought I was straight, and I stopped sleeping around. So I’ve been celebate for three months now, officially tested and all and happy to say I’m clean.”

With all the admissions finally out on the table the triad were quiet, all holding their breath for what would happen next.

“Anything anyone else wants to add?” Magnus offered as he whisked away their now empty plates and summoned their designated drinks.

When the other two remained silent and sipped their drinks, Magnus smiled, “So where does this leave us boys? Are we officially dating? Or Jace would you like the chance for Alexander and I to properly court you?” His eyes were full of mischief at the thought of either one.

With a laugh Jace shook his head, “I have waited long enough to not be with you guys, also celibacy remember? And plus... boyfriends sounds...nice.”

And at that Alec _really_ couldn’t hold himself back anymore, and jumped up out of his chair to give Jace their first kiss as a triad.

Even from where he was sitting, Magnus can see the big smiles they both donned, admiring the view before getting up to interrupt with his own first-kiss-as-boyfriends.

Magnus gave Alec a little bump so he could get his turn, and while kisses were not a new thing in this household, this time definitely felt different.

Magnus is still enjoying Jace’s soft lips when Alec groans a mutters a, “ _fuck.”_

The two pull back and glance back at their sub, “what’s wrong darling?”

Behind them Alec is bunching his hair in his fists with his eyes wide. “ _Now_ I know why I’m gonna hate not being able to come tonight.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I plan on having the last chapter posted in two weeks depending on some personal issues. Comment & Kudos if you like?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the last and final chapter in this part! I really want to thank everyone so much for all the love and support for this story. This was my first piece of work in this fandom and everyone here has been so welcoming and so kind. I actually had this story rattling around in my head since December, and at the time just scribbled it away in my notebook when I had some downtime, but it has quickly became my little baby that I am so proud of. I think I can say this is the first fic I truly am proud of because I wrote it for myself and have actually had the motivation and drive to bring it to life within a reasonable amount of time.
> 
> My original goal for this series was to be able to take BDSM, a inherently sexual concept, and make it non-sexual, focusing on more on the dynamics of Dom, Sub and Switch and how what we learn inside the bedroom can apply to outside of the bedroom in non-sexual situations. I also wanted to be able to play around with how each dynamic would effect each character and how each character would handle situations they've never had to deal with- a learning experience you could say, thus the name of the series, It's Only When it Rains, that We Grow. 
> 
> I have been give loads of ideas to add to this series and I can't wait to share with whatever I can dream up. Granted this was my first big project in a while, it might take some time for me to bounce back and add some new parts (especially since I just started summer classes). But do be on the look out for when I update and of course I am always welcome to ideas.
> 
> Whew this was a long note! Lastly I want to thank Charlie and G, some of my favorite people in the world who have helped tremendously, I truly could not have done this without either of you.
> 
> I also want to give a mention to Nadja_Lee, who is one of my favorite authors here and has been such an amazing cheerleader and giving me wonderful plot bunnies that have made my prompt list twice as long than I ever intended it to be.
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking with me, enjoy!
> 
> *Tags for this chapter: orgasm denial/control, chastity, cock ring, edging, anal beads, overstimulation, oral sex, and a ruined orgasm.

Turns out Alec _of course_ hated that he hadn’t been able to come that night. The three didn’t do anything sexual per se, but Alec never realized how hot Magnus and Jace looked like making out. They had been tucked on the couch, Magnus with his back against the armrest, and making out with Jace who was squeezed between the back couch cushions and Alec who was laid on Magnus’ chest. The two were attempting to make up for lost time and letting Alec have a front seat show. It wasn’t long before both men had snuck their hands under his shirt and were feeling him up, worsening his predicament.

He had heard both men get breathless and could even feel Jace start grinding his hips on his ass. The movement had him let out a little whimper, forcing Magnus to pull away and attempt to control the situation. “Okay, Angel I think that’s enough heavy petting for one night. Poor Alexander here still has a whole week to be teased.” Magnus himself had been breathless, chest rising and falling in an attempt to catch his breath. “I don’t think the first night we spend as a triad should be sexual. This is new for all of us and we should take our time.”

Jace had pouted and started sneaking his hand down Alec’s body and had slipped the tips of his fingers under the waistband of his briefs. “But we’ve already spent so much time being non-sexual, plus I think we got Alec here horny.”

Said boy had been biting his lip in an attempt to keep his growing erection at bay, “yeah no thanks to you two. I’m with Magnus on this one, I can’t come so you two should stop.”

And that had Magnus rolling his eyes and pressing a final kiss to Jace’s hair. “Another time then Jonathan, I suggest after we spend a week torturing our poor Alexander.”

Alec’s loud groan had the other two laughing.

*

His week of chastity had been worse than any other time he had been punished the same way. It was bad enough to have one boyfriend to tease and mess with him, but now he had two of the fuckers _and_ one could get to him at work.

His first day Jace had woken him up with an early morning blow job, the jerk smirking when Alec had been trembling, gripping the sheets with white knuckles and begging to come. “Nope, this is for cockblocking me last night.” He had grabbed Alec’s hips and pushed them down to keep him from moving as he continued.

Soon enough Alec was whining and warning Jace that he was close. However it didn’t do much for Jace who was determined to bring him to the very edge, and just when he heard Alec’s breath hitch signaling his impending release, he quickly pulled off.

Alec had let out a cry his fist pounding down on the mattress in frustration and his hips bucked up in desperation, “Jace, fuck Jace _please!_ ”

“That’s all for right now Alec, I’ve had my fill for this morning.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, pressing a last fleeting tease of a kiss to his cock head and giving him a few seconds to calm down.

He hears Alec taking a few deep breaths and winces when he feels Jace sliding on his cock ring for the day, “I hate you.” Is all he manages to grit out.

“That’s enough of that, leave him alone, angel.” Magnus comes in and laughs, pressing a soft kiss to Jace’s temple. “Go cool down in the shower darling, breakfast is waiting.”

Alec lets out another whimper at Magnus’ suggestion, solidifying that no matter how much he begged he wouldn’t be coming today. “Y-yeah I’ll do that.” He takes another steadying breath and attempts to pull his briefs up but hisses at the sensation. He waddles to the bathroom and immediately turns the dial to _cold_.

*

Day two wasn’t any better for him, he didn’t get a morning blowjob thank the Angel, but Magnus had visited The Institute that day and made sure to touch him at any given chance. At first, it was subtle, a brush of fingers when handing off a file, a sturdy hand on his lower back in passing, and for a while it was durable. But when they had all sat down around a table for a short debrief, Magnus had teasingly run his finger up his thigh before completely gripping his leg possessively. Alec had gone ramrod straight, afraid to move in fear someone would see what they were doing under the table.

He feels the hand stop on his upper thigh, and he thinks he’s in the clear, but soon enough, long, elegant fingers start slowly brushing the edge of his crotch, sending shivers down his spine. He clears his throat and tries to retain some semblance of control in front of the others. While they have agreed to specific boundaries at work, Alec knows that this light teasing isn’t going against any of those boundaries, and is confident in knowing Magnus would never take it further than these teasing touches in public.

He’s right of course, and Magnus behaves himself for the rest of the meeting (and if after the meeting he shoved Magnus up against his office door, well that wasn’t really breaking any boundaries either.)

*

Day three he had to deal with both of the fuckers again. Jace and he had a post-patrol sparring session, and after they knocked each other on the ground a few times they had called it quits, heading straight for the showers. He had just undressed and slipped into one when seconds later Jace followed, sliding his hands up his wet torso and pulling him in for a soft kiss. Alec had been a moaning mess when Jace started tugging on his ringed cock, annoyed that yet again the blonde was starting something he knew he wouldn’t finish.

“You fucking tease.” He growled against the other boy’s plush lips.

“Language, Alexander.” Magnus purred seemingly appearing out of nowhere and just as naked as the two of them.

Alec’s eyes widened and he looked between the two of them in disbelief.

Jace, who had latched himself onto Alec’s neck, just smirked as Magnus crowded him from the back, “I texted him when we left the training rooms.”

“Of course he did.” He groaned and let his head fall back onto Magnus’ shoulder, baring his neck for Jace to mark. It was almost comical actually, how Jace and Magnus basically had their designated side of his neck that they like to mark up.

Magnus hummed and let his hands rub up and down his V-line, forcing a shudder out of him. He feels his cock jerk and leak more precum at such a sensual touch.

“Y-you guys are such teases.” He groans as he feels his and Jace’s dick start rubbing against each other. He bucks his hips to chase the friction but is stopped by Jace grabbing his hips in a bruising grip. “Calm down Parabatai, you know you’re not allowed to come.”

And of course that makes him whine out again, and he hears Magnus chuckle behind him. “Poor darling, but you’re just about halfway through this week I know you can do it, gonna be such a good boy for us aren’t you? Gonna hold out and make us both so proud.”

The praise goes straight to his ringed cock which is sensitive against Jace’s movements and making him incoherent. He lets out little whines and whimpers, desperate for more. When he feels like he’s going to burst, both the men pull away from him breathlessly.

Alec just pants and put a hand out to hold onto the shower wall to steady himself, “I hate both of you.”

*

It’s _finally_ Alec’s last day of chastity.

The night before the three had agreed that as a celebration of sorts, for officially getting together and Alec taking his punishment _so well_ , that they would have their first scene as a triad.

And that of course made Alec’s eyes wide and his cock leak almost immediately.

Sure Jace had sat in on his and Magnus’ scenes when they first got together to get a feel for how to treat him. And yeah Magnus had sat in on his and Jace’s first couple scenes and even popped in every once and a while to check on things. But they have yet to have a full scene with all three of them as active participants, and Alec would be lying if he said he never thought about it (especially in the shower…).

He doesn’t get a hint to what they have planned, but he can take a guess when he wakes up to both of his lovers rubbing his near-naked body, stroking him to consciousness. He groans and doesn’t attempt to open his eyes, knowing that the last day would always be the hardest, both boyfriends loving to push him to the limit.

“Come on beautiful, you have a job to get to and we have plans for you,” Magnus whispers in his ear, his fingertips drawing teasing circles on his torso. “Gonna plug you up all day pup, spend the day teasing you for tonight. How does that sound?” Magnus’ voice is soft and firm, but he’s still giving him an out, ultimately leaving him the choice.

Before he can even open his eyes to answer, he feels Jace’s soft lips trailing up his neck, distracting him and pulling another soft moan from him. He scrambles to reach into Jace’s soft locks and hold his head there, reveling in the feeling of the teeth nipping at his skin.

“Angel, pull back a second please?” The warlock requested to which Jace obeyed quickly, “Mags asked you a question Alec, answer him please.”

Alec finally forces his eyes open, taking a second for them to focus on the scene unfolding on top of him. Magnus’ face is warm and soft but his eyes flashing hints of concern, one hand stilled on Alec’s hip and the other threaded through Jace’s hair, not pushing or pulling but a solid presence. Jace himself had pulled away from his neck, sitting on his haunches and leaning into the hand in his hair but his thumb tapping Alec’s thigh, his concern is more prominent, eyebrows squished together waiting for an answer.

“Yes, green, I-I can wear a plug and a ring today.” His voice is deep and hoarse from his slumber, but steady in his conviction.

Magnus looks into his eyes for a second as if looking for doubt, before he nods and stands up, “very well then darling, why don’t you get on all fours and let Jace prepare you?”

He takes a second to stretch and work out the kinks before he gets in position quickly. It used to be that he was embarrassed to be in this position, his body open and begging to be fucked. It had been one of Jace’s favorite positions though, and he was expected to hold it a few times. It even affected Magnus, however, he preferred he was down on his forearms instead, ass tilted high and presenting.

He feels his body shiver when his underwear is pulled down and hung around his thighs, exposing his skin to the air forcing goosebumps to pop up all over. He shivers again when he feels Jace’s rough, fingers coated _cold_ with lube run over his tightened hole, sensitive from not being used in a week.

“Sorry buddy, it’ll warm up quickly.” Jace chuckles but presses a soft kiss to his tailbone.

He’s about to roll his eyes when he feels Magnus carding his fingers through his hair, acting as an anchor and grounding him. The dual sensations of being opened up and comforted have his mark buzzing, excited to be able to fall into his place of submission. Almost like Magnus can feel Alec’s mark buzzing, he presses a soft kiss to his temple, “none of that right now mister, Jace will plug you up and we’ll have breakfast, save the craving for tonight. Give us a color, love.”

Even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to drop or even dip a little, he let out a frustrating groan and dropped his chin to his chest. “Yes, Magnus, and green” And with an order like that from his dom, his mark can’t do anything but obey.

Magnus kisses his cheek as an apology before stepping away and letting Alec focus on the tip of the plug nudging his rim. He feels it breaching slowly, Jace attempting to comfort him but rubbing his thighs, “open up for me Alec.”

Alec whines low in his throat but does as he’s told, Magnus quickly whispers soft praises to him, “you’re doing such a good job for us, baby, your punishment will be over with and you’ll be rewarded for doing so well tonight.”

The praises make his heart flutter and he curls his fingers around the hand that Magnus has lent him.

He relaxes at the touch and opens up for Jace who presses a soft kiss to one of his cheeks before sliding the plug in. He’s distracted with getting filled and can barely feel Magnus sliding the cock ring up his hard and leaking member.

The feeling of being completely full and ringed has him keening, moaning, and panting as the plug is _just barely_ grazing his prostate and it's all so much and yet not enough but he knows it’s all part of the game. Once the plug is snug against his rim he mumbled out another soft, “green” and being rewarded with kisses to his cheeks.

“You’re such a good boy and took the plug so well. Go and take your shower and get ready for the day please.”

He nods at Magnus’ orders, but is sloth-like in following them, every movement bumping and teasing that sweet spot inside him. Jace lets out a soft chuckle before he and Magnus make their way into the living room no doubt to start their morning routine.

He waddles into the shower, hissing at every other step before it finally shifts to somewhere bearable, and hurries to do as told.

*

After his _very cold_ shower, he put on his clothes and made his way out to the living room, the sight of Jace on Magnus’ lap whilst making out gave him an unfamiliar but calming feeling. He goes to the kitchen and pours his cup of coffee before taking a seat where an available plate is laid. The noises are enough to alert the doms that their submissive has finally joined them, and they make their way in as well, each grabbing a filthy kiss from him before mimicking his actions.

They talk a little about their upcoming day but soon enough are being cuffed by Magnus and slipping through a portal to work. “And remember Alec, no touching, your punishment will be over soon enough.” Is all he and Jace get, matched with a loving swat to his ass.

*

It wasn’t even lunch yet and Alec was dying.

This wasn’t the first time he had spent the day plugged and ringed, but it normally wasn’t this bad considering Magnus wasn’t around to tease him. But much like the past week, Jace was having fun all on his own.

The subtle touches throughout the week were _nothing_ compared to what Jace put him through today.

What normally would have been a soft brush on his lower back quickly turned into light swat on the ass to jostle the plug, or when the hallway was empty Alec found himself shoved up against one of the barely-hidden walls, Jace’s lips on his and his ringed cock groped.

And it wasn’t even _lunchtime_.

He was busy looking through budget reports when Izzy came knocking on his door, “hey big brother, a few of us are taking advantage of the quiet and heading to the diner down the street, do you wanna come with?”

And before Alec can answer the plug in his ass starts _vibrating_.

It makes him yelp and stand up quickly to lessen the pressure and whilst trying to play it off he knows his red cheeks and wide eyes are giving his predicament away to Izzy.

He watches her face go from worried and concerned to all-knowing paired with a sly smirk, “you okay big brother?” She asks innocently.

“I-i’m fine it’s nothing.” He tries to keep his body at bay with slow breathing but he knows there’s no point in hiding from her.

“What, did you piss off Magnus again?”

He bit his lip and counted backward from ten before answering her, “yes I did something this is the result, please let me suffer in peace.”

She lets out a chuckle just as Jace slides into the room, “Magnus says hi.” He smirked, heterochromia eyes glinting with mischief.

“Yes, I got the message thank you very much.” He bit out now holding onto his desk with almost-white knuckles.

Jace just smirks and puts a pile of folders on his desk, “hey these need your signature.” He winks and gives Izzy a fist bump, before leaving with a, “see you at home!” He lets out a sigh of relief when the vibrating stops just as quickly as it had turned on.

When Izzy can tell that he’s out of earshot she comes over to sit in on the edge of the desk, “you three are already attached at the hip, I don’t see why you don’t all just date.”

Alec swallows hardly at that. It wasn’t like they were hiding anything and Izzy already knew of their previous arrangement, but none of them had discussed telling other people. And they literally did just all get together only a week ago, it was still brand spanking new and he wanted to give their relationship at least a little privacy. “Uh yeah- it’s just um what we have now- you know, works.” He mumbled out trying to make it sound believable, and technically it wasn’t a full lie.

He tries to turn away from her weird look but she just ends up sighing and getting off the desk, “look just talk to Magnus about it, he’s a pretty understanding guy.”

He smiles at her but is quick to turn the attention away from him, “so how are you and Clary?”

It makes Izzy smile at the ground and fiddle with her own cuff hiding away her dominant mark. “We’re good, we’ve been talking about collaring.”

And that makes Alec’s eyes widen. Izzy and Clary had been together as long as he and Magnus had, just under two years, which was still pretty early to be discussing collars.

Collaring used to be more of a huge deal in earlier times, a sign of ownership and partnership. However, in today’s terms, they have adapted it to be ‘more with the times’ and was seen along the lines of long-term partners versus marriage. It was still a pretty big deal to be collared, giving the other partner certain legal rights that uncollared relationships wouldn’t get. He and Magnus had only spoken about it once, and the conversation had not lasted more than a few minutes.

“Iz, that’s amazing I’m so happy for you.” His smile is genuine and he hugs her tightly, “are you thinking ceremony or just signing the papers?”

“Probably just signing the papers, we’ll hold a ceremony for future endeavors…”

She gives him a sly smirk and he rolls his eyes and he waves her out, “go bother someone else please.”

He’s given almost another twenty minutes of peace when it was finally lunchtime, and he can feel his nerves start jittering. He knows neither dominant would pass up the opportunity to mess with him so it really was just a matter of which one and for how long.

He gets his answer when Jace comes back, smiling and slipping in before locking the door behind him. “I do really want to get my hands on your ass, but I think we should talk about a few things before that happens.”

And whatever the hell he and Magnus had been working on behind closed doors was obviously fucking working because he never thought Jace voluntarily coming to him to talk about their _feelings_ would become a _normal_ thing.

Alec nods and puts away what he’s working on just as Jace pulls out the chair on the other side of the desk. “Mags has been asking me to talk to you about this since we got together last week but I kinda been putting it off but he said I can’t play or have sex until I do so here I am.”

He’d like to retract his earlier statement please.

“Is this about us three becoming a thing? I swear I didn’t talk Magnus into it, we really-”

“No no not about that, I’m confident in both of your feelings for me, I realized a while back that you both showed me you loved me in your own ways and it was just me that needed to get my head out of my ass. I just wanted to talk about you and I is all.”

The admission had Alec calm at the mention of their relationship security, however, he frowned again thinking what the last part could mean.

“Like being parabatai? I know it’s illegal but we’ve already been hiding it pretty well, and if it ever came up I would be ready to face the Clave for it.”

“No not that either- wait really? You’d fight the Clave for us?” Jace's eyes wide in disbelief, it being hard sometimes to remember that he could be worthy of such powerful acts of love.

“Yes, of course, I love you and I mean it, if I had to face the Clave to be able to stand by your side I would do it in a heartbeat.”

It makes Jace smile softly and look away, “Thank you but it’s not about that either. It’s about our dynamic here at work. I know we already had some boundaries drawn and rules in place but I wanted to talk about them again since we’re now official.”

“Oh. Yeah, I can see why Magnus wanted you to talk to me about this.”

“Yeah, he wanted us to talk and make sure we’re still on the same page about things here at work, yanno not giving me special treatment, me respecting you as my boss and things like that.”

Alec nodded and waited for him to continue.

“I know our dynamics are reversed here at work so while I am still your dominant I want you to remember it’s still okay to be angry with me if I mess up here and as Head, it's your place to punish me if you see fit. And it's my place to accept it, if it’s reasonable, and not hold it against you. I also know you would never give me special treatment but I want you to also remember that sometimes you can’t let our relationship stand in the way of doing my job. As for me being your dom, I won’t stand in the way of your duties here at work and I won’t undermine your position especially in front of others. I know today and this past week I’ve been getting bolder and more handsy outside the office, but I promise I’ll cut it down to protect both of us because our safety is the most important thing to me.”

Alec listens intently to everything he has to say, and he knows the three of them are actually really good about separating their professional and private life, so everything Jace says is more of reiteration than anything.

“How much of that did Magnus advise you on?”

“More than half.” Jace laughed, shaking his head. “The points still stand though, he and I just thought it would be a good time to remind you that we only ever want the best for you.”

Alec smiles and nods leaning over to give him a quick kiss, “I know, and thank you. You’re doing a great job by the way.”

That makes Jace preen and jump up, “good then I did my job, now lemme see your ass.”

*

It didn’t take long until Alec was bent back over his desk and fucked thoroughly with the plug until he was a sobbing mess. Jace had taken his time too, pulling it out to tease his rim before shoving back and abusing his prostate. “Sadly we can’t fuck tonight with Mags’ rules and everything. But him and I do have plans for you.”

Alec whimpers at the thought of being completely at their mercy but can’t help but feel frustrated that he won’t be able to have sex with either of them. “W-what’s going to happen tonight?”

Jace is humming as he tugs on Alec’s ringed cock, “we’re gonna take you apart.” He whispers with an evil smirk.

It has him whining again, actively thrusting his hips against his desk despite it being pointless too. “Jace please let me come please.” He begged, hoping Jace would make an exception but knowing it was a slim chance.

Jace just laughs, “Parabatai you know better than to ask that, might have to tell Magnus so he can extend your punishment.”

It makes him cry out but shuts him up so he can take whatever Jace is giving him. 

When Jace finally gets bored of loosening his ass he sits Alec up and turns him around, “on your knees Alec, but you have to make it quick, I have to be in training in like ten minutes.” It’s an order if Alec ever heard one and he’s quick to obey, dropping to his knees and linking his hands behind his back. He continues to hold the position while Jace fucked quickly into his mouth and tugging on his hair, already too keyed up and chasing his release.

It’s only a few minutes later when he feels Jace’s hips stutter and his head is being held tightly so that his nose is pressed against his pubes, and having no choice except to swallow what he’s given.

He licks him clean and lays his head against Jace’s hip bone, letting him play with his hair while he caught his breath. “You did really good Parabatai, thank you.”

Alec let out a small smile at the words, his praise kink was a little trickier for Jace, the dominant never knowing what were the right things to say without feeling forced or too cheesy. What he did get always made him preen though basking in it no matter how much was offered.

“You gonna be okay buddy? I’ll make sure to come back and check up on you after training but I can call Mags right now if you feel too much.” His voice is calm and steady, another thing both Alec and Magnus have taught him and Alec soaks it up.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He nods his head against his body before bringing his head up and smiling up at Jace, “go on before I tell the Head that you were late to training.”

Jace rolls his eyes and helps Alec onto his feet, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before rushing out.

*

Alec is sure about three things at this given point in time.

One, his boyfriends were co-conspiring bastards for jumping him the second he finished dinner.

Two, being tied up and exposed in front of both of his fully clothed boyfriends had him blushing and annoyingly hard.

And three, _he was horny as fuck_.

Jace was able to go home right after training, but Alec still had to wait on some paperwork to come through from Alicante before he could even think about going home. When he knew they would be sitting down for dinner soon, he decided to just put the paperwork off, knowing he had the time and had more pressing matters to deal with.

His dominants had gone all out for dinner tonight, as it was the first sit down meal they would be having together all week. His nerves were on alert the second he walked through the door, and only escalated when both of his boyfriends were completely nonchalant whilst they talked about their day. And then next thing he knows Magnus is rubbing Alec’s shoulders while Jace is kissing down his neck, “darling, why don't you go get undressed and wait for Jace and I in the bedroom?”

He takes a moment to revel in the soft touches, he can feel someones’ fingertips sneaking under his shirt and teasing the waistband of his pants and can feel Jace’s semi grinding against his hip. The suggestion makes him lose his voice, not being able to do anything but nod and hurry off.

He’s quick to strip but folds his clothes neatly as he knows it’s what Jace would expect him to before finding his spot next to the bed and kneeling, clasping his hands behind his back.

As he’s waiting, he can feel his mark pulse with excitement, ready to finally have his punishment lifted and submit to his dominants. It pulls him slowly into his headspace mentally preparing himself for the first time to be able to submit to both at one time.

He takes him time to sink down, letting the stress of the week disappear, forgetting Raj’s paperwork mistake that set them back a few days, forgetting that the trainees broke a few weapons they had just replaced, forgetting that he was expected to deliver his annual report soon - all of it.

He knows there’s some residual tension, but he trusts that his doms will be able to take care of it.

*

He hears Magnus come in first, “you look perfect sweetheart, even folded your clothes up properly.” He feels Magnus’ finger curls around his neck, his thumb rubbing softly to anchor him. “Jace will be here in a moment dear, but I wanted to go ahead and tell you the plan for tonight yes?”

With a nod from the boy, Magnus goes to start rubbing his tense shoulders, “we’re going to tie you to the bed, and edge you, we wanna see how many you can give us. Is that okay with you, love?” While there’s a slight teasing in his voice, Alec knows Magnus is giving him a chance to change the plan or even give him an out.

“Green, Sir.”

Magnus’ smile is like the cat who got the cream, all wide mischievous and he stops his ministrations just as Jace comes into the room. The two dominants have a silent conversation with their eyes before Jace rakes his fingers through Alec’s hair, “alright then on your feet Parabatai.”

Jace helps him up and onto the bed, maneuvering him so he is spread out eagle, the best position for him and Magnus to do as they please. After that, it only takes a few moments before Magnus is snapping his fingers and Alec can feel all his limbs being pulled towards a bedpost and tied there. Magnus then drops a hand down to cup his ankle reassuringly, “still green baby?”

Alec nods rushed, wanting to move on already to the main event.

The actions get him a swat to his inner thigh, making his whole body jump at the contact, “verbal answers only Parabatai.”

“Yes, g-green Sir,” Magnus smirked at how far gone Alec already was, it truly was a beautiful sight to behold, the Head of the New York Institute all spread out and waiting to be taken apart by his dominants.

Jace starts to climb up onto the bed and straddles Alec’s waist so that he can focus on playing with his ringed cock. “I will take off the spell and the ring pup, but you do not have permission to come yet until we say you do.”

And with Magnus’ permission, Jace slips off the cock ring and Magnus begins playing with the plug in his ass. “Jonathan here told me how well you behaved at lunchtime for him, add that to how well you took your punishment this week and I think you have more than earned yourself a reward.”

It makes Alec whimper in anticipation, pushing his hips up just the tiniest bit to see if Jace will give him the friction he needs.

Jace smirks and lifts his hips up, “sneaky Parabatai, you know better than that, might have to add that on to your tally.”

The words alone have Alec dropping his head back onto the pillow but obeying, keeping his hips firmly planted and trying to enjoy the sensation of Magnus fucking his already loosened hole.

“Come on Alexander, you finally made it to the last day of your punishment, don’t mess up now.”

Alec let out a strangled moan, not even trying to answer that as Jace _finally_ started tugging on his cock. He feels the man let out a glob of spit right onto his cock head using that as a lubricant while he worked. “It has been such a fun week messing with you Alec you know that? It’s a damn shame we can’t have sex tonight. I’ve been thinking non stop about fucking you and watching you fall apart under me or even me riding you so hard you can’t breathe.” Jace lets out a snicker and drops his head down to tease his slit with his tongue.

The feelings make him cry out in pleasure, his whole body being sensitive for not being played with all week, and it takes all his might not to thrust up into the wet heat.

It’s at that time that he feels Magnus take the plug completely out of him and starts breaching him with a wider plug. “Oh fuck _Sir…_ ”

He can’t see it but he knows both of his dominants are sporting the same evil smirk. He feels Jace start to drag his tongue up the sides of his cock and tucking just the tip in his mouth, having far too much fun teasing him.

They teased him for only a moment longer, when at the same time, Jace was told to take him fully, and Magnus pressed the larger plug into him, pausing just above the hilt. The dual movements have him crying out loud incoherencies and scrambling to grab onto the rope holding him. “ _Fuck, Sir… P-arabatai_.” He sobbed out to each of his dominants.

“You look so pretty like this darling, so desperate for us.” Magnus coos as he continued his assault on his sweet spot, drawing his pleasure from seeing his submissive writhing beneath him. “Are you getting close yet baby? Remember to tell us when.”

It might have only been a few minutes since he’s started getting properly fucked, but he knew Magnus could tell his body was already reacting to all the sensations he had been deprived of the whole week. He doesn’t even feel himself letting out a whine in the back of his throat.

They continue with their first round of teasing when he hears Magnus order Jace, “ _take him as far as you can puppy._ ” He feels Jace comply quickly with the direction, taking Alec’s cock down to the root so that Alec can feel his cock bumping the back of his throat. The new sensation of him being immersed in the tight, wet heat makes him beg them to stop, his impending orgasm on the brink. Immediately both of them stop, Magnus pulling out the plug and Jace sitting back on his hunches.

“Very good Parabatai, that was just your first edge of the night.” His golden eyes glowed in the darkness.

He groans at the implication but rests his head back on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to calm down. They let him catch his breath for a moment or two, but just as quickly as they stopped, Jace ducked down to take him in his mouth and Magnus pushes the plug back in forcing a moan out of him, “darling, I hope you’re not getting tired, I do plan on using more than just a few toys from our collection…”

Alec bit his lip as he mentally runs down the list of everything they have in the box they shoved to the back of their closet and knows that he probably won’t make it to work tomorrow, “green, Sir.”

The words alone seem to renew both of his lovers’ interest, as they go back to taking him apart slowly. Jace slowly made his way back to deep throating him, making Alec close his eyes and revel in the tight heat. As he felt his cock head hitting the back of Jace’s throat, he furrowed his brows in confusion as Magnus pulled the plug completely out, “Sir?” He mumbled peeking down.

“Don’t worry dear, you just lay back and enjoy Jace, I’m done with the plug for this round.” He feels Magnus stroke his thigh in comfort and he thinks he’ll be able to survive this round but then _holy fuck is he wrong and Magnus’ tongue is- and he’s nibbling- holy fuck._

“Magnus!” He can’t help but shout out, his whole body flinching and thrusting up because Magnus is _tongue fucking him_. He pulls tightly against the ropes, crying as he fucks down in frustration on the man who’s eating him out like it's his last meal.

The motions all have Jace chuckling around his red and aching cock, who lets it go with a _‘pop.’_

“Aw Parabatai, you sound so cute when Mags eats you out.”

It makes him blush bright red and grabs back onto the ropes. He loved being eaten out but still struggled to ask for it, and now Jace was hearing him melt into a puddle and sucking him back down again and _holy shit everything is getting too much-_

He had to wail out another plea to stop as he felt his balls drawing up. They both immediately pull away but Magnus keeps pressing soft kisses to his inner thigh, going as far as marking him and decorating his pale skin.

“You’re doing so well for us baby just a few more okay? Can you handle that?”

He wanted desperately to say no and to beg to be able to come but he nodded and let out a meek, “green.”

The two were pleased with his answer and after his cool down, Magnus went to rummage through the chest, pulling out a string of anal beads. “It’s been a while since we’ve played with these hasn’t it baby?”

Alec nods clumsily, still a little out of him from being brought to the brink before being quickly pulled back. “Green, Sir.”

“Good boy, thank you for remembering to use your colors.” Magnus leans over to kiss his nose before handing the beads off to Jace, “we’re going to give your dick a little break, so you’re going to suck me off while Jace pushes the beads in you okay?”

He gives another shaky nod in response before quickly blurting out a ‘ _yes, Sir_ ’ so that he won’t get reprimanded by Jace.

Magnus smiles and crawls up onto the top half of his body, pulling his unattended cock out and tapping it against Alec’s lips. “Open up for me, baby.” And at that, Alec obediently drops his mouth open so Magnus can slide in.

From above Alec can hear Magnus directing Jace again, “ _go on and push two into him slowly, darling._ ”

He hears a soft, “ _Yes, Mags._ ” And sees Magnus twist around to kiss Jace.

Instead of focusing on Jace pushing the beads into his hole he tries to focus on the cock in his mouth. He would never admit it out loud but he had come to love sucking dick. He tried not to think about how demeaning it might come off as, but the heavy weight on his tongue grounded him and the way he was able to pull pleasure from the receiver always made his belly and his mark warm with pride. It was something Magnus and Jace would have noticed but never said aloud, never wanting to embarrass him but all too happy to take advantage of the newfound desire.

He moans around the flesh, eyes slipping close at Magnus ran his fingers through his hair lovingly, “such a precious boy, taking me so well and enjoying it. I couldn’t have been luckier to have you and your parabatai at my side.”

The praise makes his heart flutter and motivates him to take Magnus deeper down his throat. He hears Magnus moan and tug at his hair at the fervor, spurring him on. He struggles a little to hold Magnus down, choking around his base as some tears leaked from his eyes.

Magnus pulls up quickly and coos at him, “darling I’m already head over heels for you, no need to try and further impress me. As much as I like seeing your pretty tears, I don’t want to hurt you, my darling boy.” He tenderly rubs away the stray tears, giving his cheek a soft caress, something soft amid an overwhelming scene.

“How many beads do you have in you darling? Is it too much?” And his voice is so comforting it makes him leak out a few more frustrated tears.

“H-he’s starting to push the second one in right now, feel full.” He mumbles out, some drool escaping the side of his mouth. He sees Magnus looking into his eyes deeper and can even tell himself he’s starting to get hazy.

“Jonathan dear, go ahead and add in another bead after this one,” Magnus calls to behind him, and just like that their soft moment is over and Magnus is taking advantage of Alec’s gasp at the feeling of the second ball pushing into him to slide back into his throat.

Alec feels his eyes roll back as the addition of the second bead makes him feel full, both of them pressing harshly against his prostate. He mindlessly thrusts his hips up to desperately find some friction, whining when Jace grabs hold of his hip to bring him back down.

“Parabatai come on, keep still, only a few edges left.” And Alec can hear the smirk he’s donning but he obeys anyway. As his hips lower back to the bed, he feels Jace teasing his hole with the third bead, forcing another whine around Magnus when he realizes how full he’ll be.

“I want you to make me come Alexander, get me off like the good boy I know you are.” He hears the order from above him and doubles down on his efforts, because whether or not it was just his biology talking, _pleasing his lovers was one of his favorite things._

He looks up through his wet lashes and sees Magnus’ head falling back, and Alec revels in the fact that _he’s_ making his dominant feel like this, _he’s_ giving his lover an intimate and sensual experience, _he’s in control of his dominants’ pleasure._

The thoughts have him scrunching his eyes in focus, swallowing Magnus down so that his cock is bumping the back of his throat and determined to keep him there. He feels Magnus start chasing his pleasure by fucking his throat, and he knows he’ll barely be able to speak tomorrow, but somehow that thought just spurs him on more. He feels Magnus tugging on his hair before grabbing a fistful and holding his head against the base of his cock, moaning out Alec’s name and coming down his throat.

Alec hums happily, swallowing everything he’s given, knowing Magnus has just marked inside him as well. He can feel himself gagging for air, but before he can tap Magnus’ thigh, Jace _rips_ the string of beads from out of him, each bead effectively railroading across his sore and abused prostate. That combined with his lack of airflow has Alec’s hips thrusting him standing at the brink of his orgasm.

Magnus quickly pulls from out of him and he watches Alec gasping a little to catch his breath, drool and tears running down the side of his face and f _uck if that isn’t one of the prettiest sights-_

He turns his attention to the boy who looks like he’s about to explode over the three of them, he quickly grabs a fistful of Alec’s hair and forces his head to turn so he can talk directly in his ear.

“Alexander, listen to me, you do not have permission to come, do you understand me? You will _not_ come, take a deep breath, and try to calm down, bring yourself back from your edge sweetheart.”

Alec’s face is pinched up in frustration and he’s biting his lip so hard it’s bleeding just the slightest. His fists are balled up from where they’re fisted on the ropes, and he’s breathing in short breaths focusing all his attention on Magnus’ order. He feels his orgasm just a hairbreadth away but the thought of knowing how disappointed his doms would be if he came right now was too heavy, and he just barely manages to bring himself back from the edge.

Magnus can see the tension release in Alec’s shoulder and sees his poor dark red ( _literally almost purple_ ) cock twitch at the denial of his orgasm and leak even _more_ precum everywhere, “there we go darling that’s it, you did such a good job at holding back for me thank you, my love.” Magnus lets out a string of coos while petting the hair he had been fisting moments ago.

“Give me a color dear, we’re almost done it’s your last one for us okay?”

Alec sobs at the thought he’d have to endure _another_ one but nods helplessly, “green Mags- Sir green, please green.” He just wanted his goddamn _orgasm_ and he wanted it _now_.

“Good boy, okay dear, we’re done with the beads tonight. Our last toy tonight will be your vibrator how do you feel about that?”

Alec wants to _cry_ at that news. His vibrator (his wand one, not his plug one thank you very much) always gave him the most intense orgasms, he really didn’t think he’d be able to _not_ come if they planned on using it on him.

He mumbles out a soft, ‘green’ just as Magnus kisses his hair.

“Thank you doll, now I’ve already had my turn, but I do think your poor Parabatai over there has waited patiently enough for his.”

Through hooded and hazy eyes, Alec turns to see how Jace is as hard as he is but smirking devilishly holding his wand in his hand. “Thought we could share Parabatai.” Is all he gets before he gets a nod from Magnus and clambers up to straddle his hips once more. He moves so that he’s facing away from Alec and their cocks are lined up right next to each other. “I know you’re already close Alec, so try to give us this last edge and we’ll let you come.”

Magnus smirks and takes his seat next to Alec’s hip just behind Jace and grabs the lube. “Angel, I can’t wait to get my fingers in you, but just like Alec you’re not to come until you have permission okay?”

“Yeah Mags, I got it.”

The eagerness to start has Magnus chuckling and pressing a kiss to Jace’s shoulder, “go ahead and turn it on, Angel.”

Alec braces himself as he feels Jace turn it on to its’ lowest setting, of the five he knows he can handle this one the longest so he tries to enjoy it rather than fighting it. He feels Jace’s cock pressed up against his, the wand sitting just on their tips. He moans softly as he feels Jace moving his hips so that their cocks grind together while the vibrator is running up each of their lengths.

Through narrow slits of his eyes, he watches Magnus lube up his fingers and start to prod at Jace’s hole.

“Angel you’re so tight, when’s the last time you had anything in here?”

“Few months ago maybe? Didn’t want anyone in me unless it was one of you two.”

Magnus cooed again and leaned over to kiss him, greedily taking his lips and nibbling where he can. “Like I said, Luckiest man in the world.”

Jace gave him a smirk but it quickly fell when Magnus slipped a finger in him, “sorry puppy what was that?” Magnus countered with his own shit-eating grin.

The blonde just groaned and tried to rock his hips back against the probing digit, _coincidentally_ grinding his cock against Alec’s and forcing a hiss out of both boys.

“A-another Mags I can take it.” He grumbled out and flicked the vibrator up to the next setting, making Alec shudder and his hips lift up again.

Alec watched as Magnus did as told, slipping in a second finger and scissoring him open. He hears Jace make an aborted cry at the stretch and start grinding on his cock more his desperation coming through. The new movements have Alec unable to hold back, thrusting his hips up to meet his, relieved to know that Jace wasn’t stopping him this time. They’re using each other's precum as a lubricant as they each savor the drag, both happy to finally be getting some friction on their neglected cocks.

“Look at that, my two pretty little Shadowhunters grinding against each other like horny puppies.”

It makes Alec blush again, a pretty red glow fanning across his cheeks at the being called out on his desperation, he sees Magnus grin at his embarrassment and presses a kiss to the apple of his cheeks but it doesn’t stop thrusting his hips up.

“Jace, up the setting,” Magnus commanded just as he slipped in a third finger. It makes Jace cry out, pushing his ass back and pulling his cock away from Alec’s who in turn lets out a broken whine, “Fuck wait, Jace come back.”

Alec tries to grind his hips up again looking for friction, and whimpering when there is none. He’s about to beg Jace again when he feels the head of the wand being pressed against him again, forcing a moan out of him. “Such an impatient little Nephilim aren’t you, Alexander? Can’t even wait a little so I can take care of your Parabatai can you?”

The admonishment makes Alec whine out, his head pushing back into the pillow in a frustrated moment, scared Magnus might make him suffer through _another_ edging because of his impatience. Thankfully Magnus doesn’t hold it against him but directs Jace to continue to grind their cocks on the wand together.

The two finally find a good rhythm, Jace pushing his hips back to meet Magnus’ fingers and then the two of them moving together to grind against the vibrator. The increase in speed has Alec concentrating hard on his control, trying to keep his orgasm at bay for the last time knowing he’ll be greatly rewarded if he can hold off, but the third setting was always his favorite, something they all knew.

He hears Jace’s breath hitching and can feel his movements getting erratic and he knows his other dominant is close. He can feel his own orgasm approaching once more too, all his nerves on fire from being toyed with for so long and desperate to finally have some release. He hears himself making incoherent noises but can’t pay too much attention when he watches Magnus take his fingers out of Jace and wrap a hand around their joined cocks while forcing the vibrator onto them.

“Look at my pretty boys, both so desperate for me aren’t you? Have you both been good? Do you deserve your orgasm?”

“Please Mags fuck yes, been behaving, didn’t fuck Alec all week and even talked to him like you asked please let me come- fuck _please_ ,” Jace begged out. The blonde was never one to beg until he got to a certain point, his pride always getting in the way. But something about grinding your cock against your Parabatai while your dominant stroked and toyed the both of you had turned him shameless.

Jace’s pretty begging was even making Alec dizzy with desire, his own body overheated and his near purple cock crying and leaking precum everywhere, turning Magnus’ double handjob slippery.

Magnus gets an evil glint in his eye before turning the vibrator up to the fourth setting, making both Alec and Jace let out a small cry. The two were barely holding on as it was when Magnus’ voice called out, “Jonathan, _come_.”

The command has Jace throwing his head back and spilling over the two of them with a loud groan and it takes Alec _everything_ not to come along with him.

He feels Magnus jerk both of them through Jace’s orgasm, who basks in the moment for a few more seconds before his body falls limp, all the tension leaving and energy to hold himself up gone.

Alec is biting his lip again, miserably watching as Jace gets to have his release, and even feeling the waves of pleasure through their bond. He feels Magnus pull away from the vibrator as Jace slid off his torso and laid on his side, catching his breath. It’s then Alec can see how pathetic his cock looks, Jace’s come and his precome dripping down his side and pooling at his base, _taunting him._

He flicks his hazy eyes to both of the other men, prepared to beg for his orgasm. “Magnus- Sir-, Jace, please let me come, please I held off four times I behaved the whole week I promise I learned my lesson, no acting out in anger but please, _please_ let me-”

He didn’t even get to finish begging when Jace pulled on his nipples and Magnus grabbed his cock, forcing the vibrator back onto his tip, on _its highest setting._

His head falls back as he cries out loudly, his whole body flinching with the dual sensations, his hips confused on whether to push forward or buck away from sensitivity.

“You did very well this whole week baby, took everything we gave you whenever, wherever. I’m glad you learned your lesson, and I know Raphael nor Simon hold this against you, but I want to be very clear here. You do _not_ act in anger. Yes, everyone is thankful you were doing so in protection, but I really don’t take kindly to you punching _my son_.”

Alec is trying to listen hard but he can’t focus on anything other than his oncoming orgasm, he’s inches away but knows he still can’t come until Magnus lets him.

“If a similar situation ever arises, you will do your damn best to keep things civil. This does _not_ happen again Alexander, do you understand me?”

“Yes Sir, I-I’m so sorry Sir, please may I, I can’t- hold it, I’m gonna-”

“ _Come._ ”

The demand was gospel to his ears, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he turned his head into the pillow as he finally _finally_ was awarded his orgasm. He feels the dam open as he tries to ride it out but at the last second he feels Magnus and Jace pull their hands away from him just as his climax rips through him, _ruining_ _his orgasm._

He can’t help it but let out a loud sob, tears falling down as his cock jerks pathetically, come leaking out of his slit but not feeling any gratification of the feeling of completion. He feels himself shaking his head over and over mumbling ‘ _no, no, no…_ ” Frustration and disappointment flooding him as he looks pleading up at Magnus and Jace who just have a soft look on their faces.

“Oh baby, you didn’t think I would just give your orgasm just like that, did you? Jace and I thought to ruin it would be the perfect way to end your punishment.”

Alec can barely hear him, his ears buzzing and sobs tearing out of his chest. He hates how pathetic he sounds but he honestly can’t help it with how unsatisfying his orgasm was.

Magnus cups his cheek softly, using his thumb to wipe away the tears, “Oh darling, we’re almost done with you, we’re gonna give you want you want okay?”

He nods over to Jace who rolls over and immediately takes Alec’s semi into his mouth, sucking him down and ignoring Alec’s pitiful crying at the overstimulation.

Magnus leans in close to Alec, laying by his side and kissing all the tears away, “my darling boy, you’re already so far gone for us aren’t you? My sweet submissive dropping so beautifully for me, I can see it in your eyes sweetness, thank you for giving us your submission.”

He watches as Alec shivers listening to the praise and letting out little whimpers from Jace’s treatment of his cock. He watches as Jace’s throat bulges from where he’s deep throating him and chuckles at the noises their sub makes. His fingers tangle into his messed up locks, stroking and bringing whatever comfort he can to the boy while whispering sweet nothings and soft praises.

With his orgasm ruined only moments ago, Magnus figures that the boy is probably oversensitive but could come again if they were careful.

“We’re both so proud of you for taking your punishment so well, let us tease you and keep you on your toes and gave us four edges _and_ we ruined your orgasm. Darling Alexander, you’ve already given us so much, but do you think you can give us one more? Think you can come in your Parabatai’s mouth for me?”

And Alec can’t _think_ anymore with Magnus whispering all of that while stroking his mark, making his inner submissive burst with happiness. He nods his head clumsily, sinking into the white static that he enjoys so much. He feels his balls start to draw up because they can’t _not_ with how well Jace is giving it to him.

He feels Magnus’ lips finally find his neck and mouth at the numerous marks him and Jace have left this past week. He feels his lips find one that’s somewhat faded and takes him time to renew it, making sure everyone knows who the Head of the Institute belonged to. It’s only a few seconds later when he feels Magnus pull away, hushing the loud noise that echoes in the room. It truly takes him far too long to realize the noise is coming from _him_ , a byproduct of too much.

There’s another press of lips to his neck when Jace does this _thing_ with his tongue and Magnus is biting down again and _he can’t- he can’t-_

“ _Come._ ”

The command makes his whole body shudder and thrusts into Jace’s awaiting mouth, his poor cock barely being able to spurt any come due to his previous orgasm. His eyes roll back a little and he feels his whole body slump back completely onto the bed, deservedly well-spent.

*

Magnus pushes the sweaty strands of hair away from Alec’s forehead as he watches his sub lay limp and unconscious. He presses a soft kiss to his temple when he snaps his fingers so that the boys’ limbs are all untied and any residual marks are healed.

He gets up and presses a soft kiss to Jace’s temple, who was licking his lips and cleaning up any other remnants of Alec’s release. “Good job Angel, you made him pass out.”

Jace gives a little huff of laughter as he slid off Alec's lap, “ _we_ made him Mags, plus four edges and two orgasms will do that to a man.” He gets up on wobbly legs and lays face-down next to Alec. “Clean me up?”

Magnus rolls his eyes and goes to grab a warm washcloth, and while he was well aware he could clean the boys up with a quick snap of his fingers, they have all come to realize manual cleaning helped the aftercare process. “You did well today sweetheart, I know it was kind of heavy for our first scene as a triad, but I think we did pretty well don’t you think?” He asks conversationally as he wiped off the leftover lube between his cheeks.

He hears a little squeak from Jace when he gives his ass a slap of approval before moving onto Alec.

“Yeah but I think we’ve practically been together for so long it didn’t really matter how heavy, we would be able to handle it either way.” He props himself up on one arm as he watches Magnus clean up the absolute mess on Alec’s torso. When he’s done he snaps some new bed sheets on and the dirty ones, along with the washcloth, into the hamper.

“Good point, maybe next time poor Alexander here will be able to stay up till the very end.”

They hear an undignified _hngh_ from Alec, whose face is squished into the pillow he rolled into.

“Oh, our poor darling is awake and down, I say we did our jobs well then, Jonathan.” Magnus smiles with a gleam as he snapped his fingers so that glasses of water for all three of them appeared. He leans down to help Alec sit up and holds the glass to the boys’ lips, whose eyes are almost completely glazed over.

Alec finishes the glass and half of another one when he pushes it away with his face to nuzzle into Magnus’ arm. “Such a sweet pup when you’re down aren’t you?”

With a snap, Magnus sent away the three empty glasses before manually dimming the lights. “Jace dear, can I get you anything else? Some fruits?” He asked, stopping to play with his hair.

Jace just shook his head lazily and curled up next to Alec, “just need to cuddle him, make sure he’s okay.”

Magnus presses a last kiss to his hair, knowing how much Jace needed the reminder that he was a good dominant, and that he wasn’t hurting or taking advantage of Alec during their scenes. He let out a soft hum before climbing into Alec’s other side and sliding his hand to meet Jace’s on Alec’s torso.

“I know it’s only been a week that we’ve been official, but Jace I can just _feel_ it. You make us _right_.” The dominant whispered in the dark. “All these years of relationships and dalliances, I never knew it could ever feel like this. And I get it now, why people date or get married, if every week was like this week, getting to wake up to the two of you, coming home to open arms and never feeling so alone anymore, I-.” He takes a breath to calm the endorphins that are bouncing like crazy in him. “I could do this forever.”

The words make Jace’s heart hurt and want to burst all at the same time. As someone who grew up never feeling wanted and never knowing what home was, then all of a sudden he’s entangled in not only one heart but _two-_

He can’t help the little shiver his body makes at how raw Magnus is being right now, and he wishes he was better with words but he truly hopes Magnus can hear how genuine and honest it is when he says, “me too.”

The words are loud in the dark room, and for a second Jace feels like he’s said the wrong thing or didn’t say enough-

But then they feel Alec’s hand move upwards to where Jace and Magnus are linked on his torso and encompass both of them in his palm before squeezing.

And yeah, forever sounds pretty _damn_ good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for reading, please leave a comment or kudos if you liked, they'll fuel me while I write up the next few parts! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to see you all again!
> 
> em

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos & comments are appreciated!
> 
> I plan on making this a series with various parts so I am always welcome to any ideas anyone might have.
> 
> Next update will hopefully be in a week!
> 
> em


End file.
